Fatal Love
by Maghy Salah
Summary: This is an alternate storyline of my Hand of Thrawn series. Marilia is forced to decide her destiny. Will it be with the Emperor Thrawn or will it be with his foe Aristocra Formbi. All is fair in the game of love but how far will one go?
1. Chapter 1

**Fatal Love**

**By ThrawnAgent84**

**NOTE- This story is a FanFic that features characters, locations, and technology mentions that are copyrighted to George Lucas and LucasFilm as well as Original Characters that I invented. I gain no profit from this and I want to thank George Lucas for the brilliant creation that we call Star Wars.**

**Caution- This story features sexual content and may not be suitable for younger readers.**

**Chapter One- Revelations**

Marilia hid behind a corner as blaster bolts flew past her head. Her hair singed and her face covered over with dust. She took a quick look behind the corner. The pirates were putting up a strong offensive but seemed a little sluggish due to the coldness of the surface of Csilla. She felt out in the force and decided it was time to strike, unhitching her lightsaber, she charged out from the corner, and ran straight towards the party of pirates. They were down within minutes, except for one, and he was too badly injured to escape.

Marilia pulled out her comlink and keyed it for Base Command. "Marilia calling Base Command, Base Command can you read me?"

"Yes, we hear you loud and clear. What's the situation?" A voice came back.

"A party of 5 pirates. All dead except for one. I request for pick up for the survivor. Survivor will need medical attention. Marilia out."

"Request confirmed, Miss Marilia. We will be sending a medical unit to you right away. Base Command over and out."

Marilia signed off and put the comlink back in her utility belt. She switched her lightsaber off as she looked at the survivor. He was holding his right leg as he looked up at Marilia.

"A human protecting the Chiss? Heh, now I've seen everything. What will happen now?" The pirate asked in a rough voice.

"You will be taken to medical bay and then interrogated. What did you hope to achieve with the raid?" Marilia felt out with the force. The pirate was no longer a threat but still precautions had to be taken.

"You know, the usual. Weapons and valuable things that one could get rich off of."

The door behind them hissed open. There was the Medical Unit and about 4 Chiss soldiers. As the Medical Unit placed the injured pirate on a stretcher, the soldiers placed binders on the outlaw's hands, and the group headed back into the main compound.

Marilia started to follow behind them but felt a familiar presence. As the group made the turn to the Medical Bay, Marilia noticed Aristocra Formbi standing far ahead near the diplomatic section. Marilia started to walk towards him as she took off her heavy jacket. She had on darkish yellow robes and black boots. Her long brown hair pulled behind her and her bangs out in front. As she reached the Aristocra, he held out his hand to her, and she took it.

"Do you need to go with them?" He asked as he gave her hand a squeeze.

"No, security can take it from here. How is the shuttle to Sarvchi coming?"

"There has been a little set back." He stated as he stopped and turned towards Marilia.

"What kind of set back?" Marilia asked.

"I'll tell you but now we must get back to Farlia."

"How is Farlia doing? When I left she was still asleep in her crib" Marilia asked as they continued towards their living space in the Diplomatic section.

"She is awake now and the nanny is caring for her until our return. The setback is that it seems that the Emperor will be making a visit here and has requested your presence. He will be arriving in 2 standard days from now." Formbi said and gave a deep sigh.

Marilia looked at her husband in a look of surprise and then gave a nod of her head. "When did you hear this?" She asked nervously.

They had reached their living space and entered. Both sat down on the couches in the entry way.

"I received the call this morning from the Emperor himself. He stated that he is coming here to not only to collect you but me as well. He said of a big announcement. Before I could ask what it was, he switched off." Formbi stated as he seemed to look out into space.

"We have known that this day would come sooner or later. It's been over 3 years and there would be no way that he would keep me here for any longer. With you, I don't know what he wants unless he still blames you for his brother's death." Marilia said as she noticed the nanny appear in the other room holding Farlia.

"Well, anyway we need to come up with a plan but that can wait for now. We need to see to Farlia and let the nanny go to prepare dinner." Formbi said as both of them stood up and headed towards the nanny.

It was just over 3 years ago that Marilia first set foot on Csilla. Emperor Thrawn had stationed her there to both help protect the Chiss but also as an informant. Her job was to let him know what was going on within the Chiss Ascendancy. Her post was a top aide to Aristocra Chaf'orm'bintrano and every 5th day she would send her report back to Coruscant. It was clear that the Aristocra wasn't all too happy about her presence but it was at a dinner party for all the families that changed all that. Marilia had arrived in a long green dress and a golden broach. Part of her long hair pulled back with a gold clip and the rest lying over her shoulders. The Aristocra was so taken with her that he had asked her to dance. From there it turned to occasional dinners together alone to public outings together. Until the next year they had married and within a year after that their daughter Farlia was born. Farlia was special since it was impossible for a Human and Chiss to biologically have a child without some help from Bio-Engineering. Despite programming the pregnancy to be like a normal human one, Farlia was born as a Chiss as was planned.

All during this time, they had to be careful, and they took the right precautions. Marilia kept in touch with Coruscant often giving false reports. Both kept their marriage a secret from the Emperor. It was hard since Marilia was Thrawn's top agent and that placed a lot of responsibility on her shoulders since the Emperor could call her up at any moment. It seemed though that despite their precautions, the Emperor had found out, and that didn't surprise Marilia. Thrawn always had a way to figure things out. They had only 2 full days to figure something out for themselves.

As Marilia held the 1 and a half year old Farlia, she thought of something. She turned to Formbi, who was at his desk going over some last minute schedule changes for the Emperor's visit.

"I thought of something, my love. Well, on how to hide Farlia's identity, anyway." Marilia said.

"What's that?" Formbi said as he placed the datacards on the desk and went to join Marilia on the couch, this time in the living room. He sat down and held out his hands to take Farlia. Farlia started to reach towards Daddy as Marilia gently gave her over to Formbi.

"Well, you know, your niece Feesa and her husband have been trying for a child for some time now. Right?"

"Yes. I think I know where you are going with this. We give them Farlia to protect and then just have them say that they adopted. Great idea, I'll go right now and ask them on comm. I know Feesa won't refuse." Formbi said as he got up still holding Farlia.

As he left, Marilia reached out in the force to try to touch the future. As she went deeper into meditation a vision came to her.

_Marilia watched herself and Formbi running down a hallway that looked like the inside of the Imperial Palace on Coruscant. All of a sudden a blaster bolt struck Formbi in the back and he went flying forwards. Marilia caught him as she wrapped her arm around him to brace him. They continued to run until they ducked behind a corner. There Marilia laid Formbi down and rested his head on her lap. Formbi's eyes barely open and his body starting to go limp, he was able to say one last thing. As he tried to reach his hand up to her face, he said "I love you." His hand fell to the floor before it could reach her face and his eyes closed for the last time. _

"She agreed, Mar." Formbi said using his nickname for her; breaking Marilia's connection to the force. "Honey, what's wrong?" He said as he sat down again beside her.

"Nothing, just something I saw in the force." She said. She couldn't face to look at him fearing that she'll start to cry. It took her a long while but she was able to compose herself again and finally she was able to look at him. "I'm ok, dear."

Marilia reached out for his one hand and held it tightly. She noticed that Farlia wasn't in his arms anymore. She reached out in the force and sensed her in her crib asleep again. The Nanny had gone home hours ago.

"I just feel like going to bed, honey. I'm not feeling well." Marilia said as she got up. Formbi got up as well and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Ok, Marilia. I'll join you as well. Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yes, I will be better in the morning."

Both went to their bedroom and got ready for sleep. As they lay in bed together, Marilia was already asleep and now it was only Formbi who was awake. He wouldn't have been concerned if it wasn't for Marilia holding him tighter than she normally would.

There came a beeping sound from the side table. Marilia woke up and noticed her holo-comm unit about to fall off the table. She got a start when she noticed where the call was originating from. She quickly got up and ran to a private room. As soon as she closed the door, she keyed it to answer, and was surprised to find who it was.

"Aw, Marilia. What took you long to answer?" Emperor Thrawn inquired.

"Nothing, Sir. I was just asleep." Marilia said trying to sound as calm as possible. She could hear Formbi in the next room getting out of bed. "It won't happen again, Sir."

"Good, as I am sure you already know, I will be arriving there within less than 2 days now. You will be reassigned as my personal agent. I have chosen you to be my sole agent. That being said, you will be by my side at all times, and you will take orders strictly from me. Understand?"

"Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir." Marilia said. She got a start when she noticed Formbi coming through the door. He quickly noticed what was going on and backed out silently.

"Anything wrong, Marilia?" Thrawn asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing, Sir. I just thought I heard a knock on the door."

"Good. I'll see you soon, Marilia." Thrawn said as he switched off.

As Marilia put her holo-comm on the nearest table, Formbi came back into the room, and he looked nervous.

"Anything?"

"Yeah, a promotion. He wants me to be his sole personal agent. Meaning I'll be by his side all the time."

"Great, did he mention me at all?"

"No, maybe you'll get called next." Marilia said as she stood up. "You better go to the office and get those fake adoption papers written up."

"Good idea. What will you do?" Formbi asked

"I'll stay here until your return and take care of Farlia. I think I'll meditate until she wakes up." Marilia said as she got close to Formbi. She took his hand and then pulled him close. They hugged and kissed.

Both went back to the bedroom and dressed in their usual outfits. Marilia saw Formbi off to the office as she closed the door behind him. She sensed that Farlia will sleep for a few more hours. The nanny was off today and so it was up to Marilia to take care of the house. She closed Farlia's door halfway and went to the living room. Once there she started to meditate.

Marilia felt out in the force, going deeper into it, and reaching far beyond Csilla. She could feel the force pulling her towards something. Then suddenly a voice called out to her.

_"Marilia, it's Luke, meet me on Sarvchi, as soon as possible. I'll be waiting."_

Marilia's concentration with the force was broken just after she confirmed that she'll be there. Farlia had woken up and was now crying. Marilia walked fast to Farlia's side and picked her up to calm her. There was some left over soup that she could warm up for Farlia.

After Farlia was fed, she was running around the house, and playing with her toys. It was a few hours until Formbi finally came home.

"I have the papers ready, honey." Formbi said as he came closed the door behind him. Farlia had ran to greet him and he scooped her up in his arms.

Marilia approached him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Honey, we need to talk. Come sit down."

"Alright, but I'm not sure if I'm going to like what you're about to say." Formbi said.

They both sat down and Farlia got down. She started to run around again and then settled to play with her pile of toys.

"I need to go to Sarvchi tonight as soon as possible. I might not get back until tomorrow but don't worry, I'll be back in time to see Farlia off." Marilia said taking Formbi's hand in hers. She didn't need the force to tell that he was shocked.

"Why, do you have to go to Sarvchi? Is it something you saw in the Force?"

"Yes, I'll be meeting with an old friend but I'm not sure if I should tell you who it is."

"Marilia, you know we don't keep secrets. Who is it?" Formbi said as he looked at Marilia with the look of curiosity and also a little annoyance.

"Luke Skywalker" Marilia said waiting for the reaction.

"_Luke Skywalker!_" Formbi said nearly shouting. He lowered his voice. "What would he be doing on Sarvchi and anyway, I thought he was dead?"

"I hid him there about 2 years ago. Thrawn only said he was dead to discount him if he would ever try to make trouble. People would just think he's just some crazy guy claiming to be Luke Skywalker. Luke was on the run when I first met him about two years before I came here. He had lost everybody in the war and instead of capturing him, I told him of Sarvchi. That there was isolated places there that nobody would look for him there. He knew of my work with Thrawn and was a little hesitant but I guess he felt that I wasn't going to betray him, he took my advice. He has been there since. Thrawn still doesn't know about his whereabouts."

"I can understand Thrawn not knowing but why did you keep it from me?"

"I kept it from you so, if asked you would be totally clueless, and would not be held accountable, if Luke was discovered."

"Can I come with you?"

"I'm sorry, honey but no. It would be better for you to stay here and keep up with the official stuff to not create suspicion plus anyway somebody needs to be here with Farlia." Marilia said a little sad. "I'm sorry, that I kept that secret from you but I only did for your protection."

"I understand, my dear." Formbi said as he held her hand up to his mouth and kissed it.

An hour later she was on her way to Sarvchi. She sent Luke a message through the force that she was on her way. She keyed her navi-computer to the right coordinates and decided to do a mini-jump to make it a fast trip. She needed to get back in time to say bye to Farlia.

She got out of the mini jump to see the greenish blue orb of Sarvchi quickly coming up in her viewport. She remembered on one of their first dates, Formbi had taken her to the ocean side and they had a picnic. Marilia almost sighed thinking of those years. What was she going to do? Maybe Luke will be able to help. She entered the atmosphere and within minutes the ship was flying low over the terrain. She felt Luke's guidance to a break in the trees. It was just twilight, the stars just peeking out, and landing was going to be tricky. After a couple initial bumps, the ship finally made touch down, and Marilia lowered the ramp. She felt Luke's presence nearby as she released her crash mesh.

She stepped out of the ship and noticed a hooded figure coming towards her. Luke lowered his hood, his sandy blonde hair grayed a little around the edges but the fire was still in his eyes.

"Marilia, good to see you again. I'm sorry that I rushed you here. I know it's a real sensitive time for you."

"It's ok, Luke. I think that we need all the help that we can get. Thrawn plans on taking me off Csilla."

"I felt a deep disturbance in the force and it came from you, what is the situation?" Luke said looking at her questioning. It seems that he can already guess what's going on.

"The Aristocra and I are married and we have a young daughter together. Thrawn is calling me back to Coruscant and he is coming personally to collect me. I think he knows but I don't know how. I can't leave Formbi and Farlia, our daughter but I have no choice for their safety. I had a vision that Formbi was killed in some short of escape. I don't know what to do Luke. As far as Farlia goes, she will be staying with Formbi's one niece and they will pretend that she is their adoptive child."

She could see that Luke had a look of surprise at the news but he just sat there thinking it through.

"Marilia, go with Thrawn, I feel that Formbi will be going with you. Farlia will be safe, don't worry. Marilia, can you contact, Formbi on a secure channel?"

"Sure, on my ship." Marilia said leading the way.

A few minutes they were on board the ship and Marilia was punching in the codes for Formbi's secure line. Within seconds Formbi's image was in front of her.

"Marilia, are you ok?" Formbi asked noting Luke standing behind her.

"Yes, my love. Don't worry, Luke just wanted to speak to you."

"Greetings, Aristocra Formbi. I know of the situation and I want to help as much as I can. Would it be possible that I return with Marilia?"

"I can arrange housing for you next to us. You will be welcomed here, Master Skywalker."

"Thank you, Aristocra. We will see you soon." Luke said as Formbi cut the transmition.

Within 30 minutes they were on Csilla. The night helped cover Luke's presence. He was wearing a hooded cloak to help cover his face. Formbi was waiting for them at the doors.

"Welcome back, honey. Feesa is waiting at our place to take Farlia." Formbi said as he kissed Marilia. He shook hands with Luke.

"Welcome to Csilla, Master Skywalker."

"Thank you Aristocra. I'm sorry that I come at a bad time." Luke said as they started walking to the private quarters.

"I just will ask you to wait outside of our place until my niece leaves."

"It's no problem." Luke said

"It's our time to say bye to Farlia. She is the only one of us that this is going to be easy for. She is still way too young to understand what is going on."

"Does she have the Force?" Luke asked

"If she does she hasn't shown any signs. She had special care when she was first conceived due to the difference in species. We chose for her to be Chiss." Marilia said as they were outside of their residence.

"Chiss Bio-engineering is farther than the rest of the Galaxy." Luke said as he took his place behind the nearest corner.

Marilia and Formbi held hands as they entered the flat. Marilia was trying hard not to cry. Formbi gave her hand a squeeze as they were met by Feesa holding Farlia.

"Thank you so much, Feesa for taking Farlia. I know that she will be safe with you and your husband."

"Your welcome, Marilia. Farlia will be well taken care of. Here, I'll let you say bye to her. I got word that the Emperor will be here sooner than expected." Feesa said as she let Farlia down.

Farlia came running to both Marilia and Formbi. Both gave her a big hug.

"Now Farlia, you be good for Feesa. We will be back as soon as we can. No matter what, we both love you so very much, never forget that." Marilia said as she was down on one knee holding onto Farlia.

Formbi joined Marilia as he bent down on one knee and put a hand gently on Farlia's shoulder.

"Be strong and know that we both love you." Formbi said as he gave a reassuring smile to both Farlia and Marilia.

Farlia being so young doesn't understand what's going on but in her red glowing eyes you can see that in some way she understands that her parents are going away and she can't come along.

Feesa came up and picked Farlia up. Marilia and Formbi was on their feet again. They escorted the two to the door and were holding hands as Feesa left the flat with Farlia in her arms after a slight nod of her head.

Marilia was now in tears and held on to Formbi tightly. Formbi held on to her with the same strength. Formbi was running his hands through her hair. Marilia looked up at her husband and kissed him deeply. She could not bear to loose him as well, if anything went wrong. There was a gentle knock on the door. Marilia could feel that it was Luke. Formbi and Marilia released their embrace. They opened the door and escorted Luke in.

"Your daughter might be young but she understood. She does have the force but is well disciplined for as young as she is." Luke said in a voice that was solemn and sincere.

The three of them were now sitting in the living room. Marilia and Formbi on the couch and Luke in a chair adjacent to them. Marilia felt out in the force to feel for Farlia, she was calm but sad still. She then felt out for Thrawn and any possible threats.

"Marilia, are you ok?" Luke asked

"Yes, but I feel Thrawn is close. I can't tell if he knows about us. It's so frustrating. Thrawn's mind is impossible to read or even get a feel for. If he does know, then how? Maybe he could tell that my reports were false after some specific time or maybe there is a spy, I wouldn't put it past him to place a spy here to keep an eye on things." Marilia said.

"Thrawn is very intelligent and knows of things that many would not even think about. Like the time before the Battle of Bilbringi, he used plants to spy on us. We would not have thought of it, if it wasn't for my late sister's intuition on it." Luke said as he looked down for a moment to reflect on Leia.

"Luke, I'm sorry about the past." Marilia said quietly. Marilia wasn't involved at all with any of Luke's family's death.

"It's ok, Marilia, I know that it wasn't your fault. Well, if Thrawn knows or doesn't, isn't important right now. We should focus on what we can do, which doesn't look like much." Luke said getting back in the moment.

"You said that you felt that Thrawn intends to take me with them?" Formbi asked

"Yes, as I said that to Marilia earlier. You should go quietly, see what Thrawn wants, and Marilia if you sense any danger you contact me through the Force. We will plan as it goes along. That's the best advice I can give now. I'm sorry it isn't much." Luke said as he got up and went to the nearest window to look out. "Thrawn will be here tomorrow morning or sooner. I should let you two alone for the remaining time you have left. I'll be in my quarters, Marilia can reach me threw the force if there is any emergency. Thank you, Aristocra for your hospitality."

"Master Skywalker, if I might ask, why are you helping us?" Formbi asked as they went to the door.

Luke looked back at Marilia and gave a small smile. "Cause your wife saved me. She was sent to kill or capture me but instead hid me. This was when I lost everybody that I loved for the 3rd or 4th time in my life. I didn't feel that I could go on, but your wife said that I had the power to go on and that I would forsake everything if I would give up. I don't know why she helped me but she did. This is just my way of thanking her."

Luke turned and left the residence to the next flat. Marilia guessed that he went to also meditate.

"Marilia, why did you help Luke and disobey Thrawn?" Formbi asked as he went to sit back down on the couch. Marilia joined him.

"Cause I had forsaken everything to serve Thrawn. Believe me, I was always loyal to him in everything. I never fully told you my whole past with Thrawn. The peace deals that I helped enact, the people that I had to kill or kidnap, or the things that I had to sabotage. I moved from one part of the galaxy to the other. All the while reporting back to Thrawn. I was his main confidant, the one that he opened up to, and the one that knows him behind doors." Marilia said.

"What was your mission with me?" Formbi asked

"It was just as I said before we married, I was to only spy on you. Thrawn was in a way, I don't want to say obsessed but always thinking about ways to peacefully get rid of you." Marilia said as she could see Formbi's look of surprise.

"Well, you never told me that much. Why? Do you know?"

"I think it has something to do with the death of his brother Thrass." Marilia said as she looked at Formbi, she could see the revelation coming into Formbi's eyes, and the shock as he raised his eyebrows and sat back.

"Yes, I understand it now. I have been carrying around this guilt, and it was that guilt for Thrass's death that I think really changed me. It was so many years ago. I didn't think Thrawn knew but I guess he did. He always had ways to find things out, as you said." Formbi said.

"So it's true?" Marilia asked almost in shock.

"Yes, it was during the Outbound Flight crisis. I had made a power grab. Thrawn was always rebelling against the rules and I thought with the Chaf family in total control that I could put a stop to his constant rebellion. His actions threatened all of our traditions. When he had Outbound Flight disabled, I attempted as Aristocra to claim it as the property of the Chaf family, and use its technology as leverage against the other families. It didn't work. Thrawn's brother, Thrass got wind of my intentions, and with help from a female Jedi stole Outbound Flight and piloted it away from Chiss territory. There was a problem and Outbound Flight crashed killing both Thrass and the female Jedi. I should have told you earlier, I'm sorry."

Marilia just sat there stunned. Her husband was responsible for Thrawn's brother's death. Thrawn was justified after all. In their more private moments, she could feel a hidden pain within Thrawn and in the midst of battle it was even more so. A pain caused by her husband. She turned to Formbi to try to get a sense of him to try at least to get any memory from him.

Marilia could sense a great deal of guilt. She could always sense it but decided for Formbi to be the one to speak up first. A memory was coming up but she was having trouble, Chiss minds were always difficult to read. She could see, Formbi being informed of Thrass's death and then him going into a depression like state that he still has fully to recover from. Marilia decided not to hold it over his head. She can tell that Formbi has suffered everyday from this guilt and it's not her place to make him suffer even more.

Formbi didn't know what to think, he was worried that he might have just lost her but then Marilia placed her hand on the side of his cheek. She gave a comforting smile and took his hand. She led him into their bedroom.

Once there, Marilia kissed Formbi deeply on his lips, and moved her hand up and down his body. Formbi started to slowly take of his clothes as Marilia was doing the same. They continued to kiss and move their hands over each other's body. Formbi kissed down to Marilia's neck and started to move his tongue around her sensitive skin there as he did so Marilia gave a small controlled laugh as it tickled and heightened her senses. They slowly moved towards the bed and as they arrived, Marilia laid back as Formbi moved slowly on top of her. He continued to play on her neck as Marilia moved her hands up and down his back. He then moved down to play on her breasts. Marilia was now moving her legs gently over Formbi's. Formbi came back up and started kissing Marilia passionately. Marilia rubbed her hands on Formbi's chest and scratched her fingers gently on his back. She wished that this moment could last forever. Formbi then gently at first thrusted into her and then pushed himself deeper into her. Marilia inhaled deeply as she felt as if she would be lost forever in this moment. All the problems, all the worries, and all the fear left her in this moment. Formbi continued to thrust into her as she moved her hands up and down his body. He would lean in close as they would kiss deeply as he continued to go ever so deeper into her. Just as Formbi released himself into pure ecstasy, Marilia followed. Both were now breathing deeply as Formbi then laid down next to Marilia. Together, they then held each other tightly, and kissed until they both fell asleep. During their heated moment of passion, Marilia did not hear Luke's warning through the force.

An hour later, Marilia woke up sensing someone's presence in the room. She quietly leaned over and hit the one lamp. Formbi was still asleep but gave a small twitch as the light came on. Marilia almost screamed as she looked to the front of their bed. She quickly tried to wake Formbi up and he finally opened his eyes.

"Honey, I think it's a good bet that Thrawn knows about us now." Marilia said not wanting to scare Formbi.

"Why's that, sweetie?" Formbi asked as he was trying to wake up.

"Cause he's right in front of the bed." Marilia said her voice even more shaky.

It did not take Formbi long to fully wake up after that and sat up in a hurry. Both of them covering themselves. There in front of them, with his blaster pistol drawn was Grand Emperor Thrawn, and his red glowing eyes were now slits as he looks at the both of them.

"Marilia, when I told you to get close to Formbi, I didn't think that you would take it too literally." Thrawn said in a low dark voice.

Thrawn then lowered his blaster pistol and started going towards the piles of clothes. He bent down and picked up Marilia's. He threw the clothes towards her and then raised his blaster once more.

"Get dressed and not underneath the covers." Thrawn said demandingly

Marilia could feel Formbi getting upset. His anger was burning through and his red eyes were blazing. Marilia did just as she was told. She thought that Formbi would do something rash as Thrawn was smiling as he watched her getting dressed. While she was doing that she felt out for Luke and could sense that he had escaped.

"I finished getting dressed, Your Majesty." Marilia said. It was best that she plays it safe.

"Good, come with me." Thrawn said as he came next to Marilia and grabbed her arm tightly.

Formbi got up with the covers tied around his waist and nearly got close but Thrawn once again held up his blaster pistol. He pointed it at Formbi's chest. Marilia was panicking.

"As far as you, Aristocra. Be thankful, I don't shoot you right here and now. Come, Marilia. The Aristocra is no longer welcomed on Coruscant." Thrawn said as he pulled her to the door to the outer rooms. Marilia turned her head back to Formbi and mouthed "I love you." As she looked at her husband for what might be the last time.

Marilia was surprised by the amount of Chiss soldiers outside their residence. Thrawn by now had his blaster back in its holster but still had a tight grip on her arm.

"We are ready to go, Commander." Thrawn said as he looked down at Marilia and smiled. "Don't worry, Marilia. I forgive you, for you yet to see the truth. Let me ask, how close are you and the Aristocra?"

"He's my husband." Marilia said. She was surprised to feel literal pain go through Thrawn. The Chiss soldiers were still in a guarding position around them.

Thrawn stopped and looked down at Marilia giving a sad pained look. Thrawn then shook his head in resignation and then they continued to the awaiting shuttle. Marilia could sense Luke's presence close by and then heard through the force. _"Stay Strong, Marilia." _She gave a small acknowledgement through the force.

As they reached the shuttle, Thrawn put his hand on her back, and then they all took their proper seats. The shuttle started to ascend into the night sky and towards the awaiting, _Chimaera_.

During the shuttle ride there was no talking. Marilia looked down at Csilla getting smaller. Tears started to stream down her cheeks as she thought about Formbi and Farlia. Thrawn noticed this and placed a hand on her thigh. An action that caught Marilia by surprise.

"I'm sorry, Marilia. It's all my fault, I know, I didn't speak up sooner, and if I did then all of this would have been avoided."

"Sir?" Marilia said puzzled.

Thrawn leaned in close towards Marilia. He placed his hand on the back of her head and kissed her gently on the lips.

Marilia just looked at him stunned. She had no idea, she never felt this in him before, and how is this possible? All she could think of was Formbi and she lowered her head in sadness.

"Of course, there are ways of being able to start over fresh." Thrawn said giving a sly smile.

"How's that?" Marilia asked already knowing the answer.

"By a standard memory wipe. You won't have any choice in the matter, Marilia. We already have the Medical Bay lined with Ysalamari. I lost a brother to Formbi but I won't loose my love to him." Thrawn said as he grabbed on to Marilia's one hand tightly.

Marilia felt a sense of dread. She will soon have no memory of Formbi or Farlia. She will loose her whole life within minutes. What exactly could Thrawn have in store for her?

Luke had rejoined the now fully dressed Formbi after all the Chiss soldiers left and others dispersed. He found Formbi sitting on the couch just looking straight ahead. Luke could feel his despair.

"I lost her, Luke, I lost her." Formbi said lowly.

"No, you didn't. It might take time but we will get her back." Luke said reassuringly.

"I best go and get Farlia back. Feesa will be surprised to see me."

"I'm sorry, Formbi. But we can't give up hope." Luke said as Formbi stood up.

"I know. We best start soon." Formbi stated as they both left the residence.

"Start on what?" Luke asked as he headed towards his residence.

"On getting Marilia back." Formbi said as he gave a smile.

The shuttle landed in the docking bay of the _Chimaera _and the party disembarked to the Medical Bay. The soldiers surrounded Thrawn and Marilia. Thrawn still had his hand tightly on Marilia's arm. Marilia was almost about ready to scream as they got near the Medical Bay. As they get closer, she starts to feel dizzy, light headed, and she almost fainted. Thrawn caught her just as she started to fall. Marilia was too weak to protest as her head rested on his shoulder.

They reached the Medical Bay, Thrawn dismissed the soldiers, and laid Marilia down on the procedure table. The head physician came over and did a full check up.

"As far as the Memory wipe goes, Sir. She is healthy and strong enough for it. How much do you wish to wipe?" The Chiss Doctor asked.

"The recent 3 years shall be enough." Thrawn replied looking at Marilia, who was just barely conscious.

"Ok, she will take 30 minutes total for the scan and for her to wake up afterwards should be only 1 to 2 hours. I'll just go and prepare the sedative. We should be on our way within 5 minutes. She will need somebody here to fill her in, Sir."

"I'll stay with her, Doctor." Thrawn said.

Within a few minutes, the doctor returned holding a syringe, and as Thrawn held down Marilia's arm, injected the sedative into her bloodstream.

Marilia's vision was going fuzzy, and then a black window was starting to close in. In her final moments of consciousness, Marilia thought of her beloved Formbi and their daughter, Farlia.

"She is fully under, Sir." The Doctor said as he prepared the machine and placed it over Marilia's head. "It will just take a while to target the right neurons for the specified years."

"That's good, Doctor. Let's begin." Thrawn said smiling as he continued to hold Marilia's hand.

"Yes, Sir." The Doctor said as he searched and then started targeting and destroying the memory cells for the past 3 years. Thrawn stood there ever so patient with a slight smile on his face.

30 minutes had past, it was a total success, and now they only had to wait for her to wake. Thrawn stayed with her as they moved her to a bed. Thrawn stayed by her side holding her hand and waited for her to open her eyes. Soon enough, Thrawn was going to have his second chance, and he was going to make it count.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two- 5 Years Later…….**

"These reports out of the Redoubt Sector does not look good, Sir." Marilia said as she entered into the Emperor's office. "It looks like 5 more Battle Cruisers have joined up with the initial Chaf family fleet."

Thrawn was at the window, standing with his hands clasped behind his back. He turned towards Marilia and gestured for her to join him.

Marilia quickly walked up beside the Emperor and stood beside him. She smiled as he placed a hand on her back.

"Your right, it doesn't look good, Marilia. I already have a plan on how to handle the rogue Aristocra Formbi. Come, Marilia." Thrawn said as he gestured to the seats in the middle of his office. They both sat down next to each other.

"What's that, Sir if I might ask?" Marilia said as she looked up at her master.

"I'll invite him to head the Office of Diplomatic Relations on Coruscant." Thrawn said smiling down at Marilia.

"But Sir, Formbi is your harshest critic, he might also be planning war against you, and let's not forget responsible for the death of your brother."

"I know, Marilia. But as there is a saying about keeping your enemies closest to you. I will simply use it to draw him out for a final showdown."

"That's great, sir. I am just wondering, why does Formbi hate you so much?"

Thrawn sat back and thought for awhile. "Formbi never approved of my methods; it goes why back before I even joined the Chiss Military. I'll explain it to you some other day but for now, I want you to set up a meeting here on Coruscant with Aristocra Formbi, and I want it to be within the next week. I also want to invite you to the opera with me. I'll advance on your salary with a little bonus so you can go and get the perfect dress. You'll be my date for the evening."

Marilia couldn't help but smile at this invitation to the Opera. Through out the years, they have been intimate but always hidden and never real serious just nights together as a dating couple. Now Thrawn wants to make them public. Marilia wanted to grab Thrawn and kiss him deeply right there and then but restrained herself. Marilia looked up at Thrawn and saw his smile broaden. He leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

"Thank you so much, Sir. I'll go and contact Aristocra Formbi right this moment and then I'll get right on finding the perfect dress for the Opera."

"It is no problem, Marilia. I love you and I want everybody to know that. I think we are at a point where it is clear that we belong to each other."

Marilia had to sit back and had to catch her breathe. That was the first time that Thrawn told her that he loved her. "I love you too, Sir."

Thrawn gave a small laugh and just smiled as he said, "Marilia, you can call me Thrawn not just, Sir. Especially when saying 'I love you'."

"Yes, Si…Thrawn" Marilia said stumbling over her words.

Thrawn leaned in and kissed her even more passionately this time. He continued to smile at her. "You go and do what you have to do. I'll wait to hear of the report on both your call with Formbi as well as your dress."

"I'll do just that, thank you once again, Thrawn." Marilia said as she got up and headed to the door.

Marilia looked back at Thrawn, his white uniform without wrinkles, and his red glowing eyes as bright as his smile. It was rare to see him like this. She reached out in the force and could tell that he was sincere about everything. She could only get subtle feelings from him but it was enough.

Marilia turned back to the door and left the Emperor's private office.

She headed towards the Communication center to contact Aristocra Formbi. She was not looking forward to it. She was in a 3 year coma all because of him. Thrawn filled her in as she woken up aboard the _Chimaera_. Formbi had ambushed her as she was on her last mission for Thrawn. She was in a major fire fight against Chiss soldiers of the Chaf family. As she was trying to escape, she fell hard, and hit her head. Ever since she had woken up, Thrawn was there, and helped her heal. He even helped fill in the missing 3 years. Now she has to go and speak with the same man that threatens Galactic peace and the very unity of the Government. Marilia reached the Communications center and tried to calm down. She pressed the right numbers for Formbi's new base that they had received from the latest intelligence report.

Formbi was walking fast to the Communications Center. A high level communication was coming in from Coruscant. Luke was quickly behind him.

"Stay calm and be mindful of your words. Thrawn is most likely contacting you for some small matter." Luke said.

"With Thrawn it's never a small matter." Formbi said as they arrived to the Communications center. He noticed Luke stop to wait outside.

Formbi went up to the machine and pressed the receive button. He got a shock with the site of Marilia, her long dark brown hair around her shoulders, but something was different. She was looking at him with suppressed hate. Formbi's heart just about broke into two with that sight. What did Thrawn do to her?

"Aristocra Formbi, I am calling on behalf of Grand Emperor Thrawn. He wishes to meet with you on Coruscant within the next week. I suggest that you come now so that a proper meeting can be arranged with careful timing. As you know, the Grand Emperor is a very busy man."

Formbi just stood there staring at her. What can he say? He wants to say so much to her. For the past 5 years, he has had no idea what had happened to her, and now she turns up hating him. Maybe if he goes to Coruscant it will be the perfect opportunity to shed some light on this mystery.

"Aristocra Formbi?"

Formbi came out of his thoughts. "Yes, Miss Marilia. I'll fly out as soon as possible. Tell the Grand Emperor that the meeting is a go."

"Good, Aristocra. I will meet you as you arrive." Marilia said as she cut the transmition.

Formbi just stood at the machine, staring at the place that Marilia's image was, and he was in pain. The anger was rising inside him, what did Thrawn do? He turned to see Luke enter the room.

"Formbi, I know that you are going through a lot of pain but it's not the time to do anything rash. Why would after all these years, would Thrawn call you to Coruscant?" Luke said in a reasoning tone.

"I will go to Coruscant to be near her and I think I have a plan. Thrawn can not win this. You should have seen her. She hates me Luke. Why?"

"I can take a wild guess. She had a standard memory wipe for the years that you two were together. When she woke up, Thrawn was there to fill in the blanks, and now she only knows what Thrawn told her." Luke said as he put a hand on Formbi's back. "Come, tell me about this plan."

"Your probably right. That's why I need to get to her to try to help her." Formbi said as he calmed.

"Well, only I would be able to reverse the memory wipe. What ever your plan is it better be good."

Formbi and Luke walked down the hall towards Formbi's residence.

Marilia was walking down one of the balcony walkways of the high class market sections of Coruscant. She had to find the perfect dress for the Opera. The day was bright, there was a slight breeze in the air, and Marilia was enjoying it all. She rarely got out of the Palace for any other reasons other than state visits or other governmental duties. There on the far end was a dress shop. It sold wedding dresses alongside dresses for high society parties.

Marilia entered the store and nearly fell to the floor as she noticed all the styles and the colors. She never dressed this much up before. As she stood there, a store clerk came up to help.

"May I help you?" The female clerk asked.

"Yes, I was invited to the upcoming Opera and need to find the perfect dress."

"Well, we only serve those that are in the government or high business or married to those certain officials. It's just for security of our products, since many of them are highly expensive, we want to make sure that those we sell to can actually afford them."

Marilia pulled out her Government security ID and the clerk blushed and gave a smile.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am. Right this way."

"It's ok, I understand. The dresses look like they are made from real expensive materials."

"They are. Some of the materials are even considered rare. Ok, Ma'am. Here are the dresses that are best suited for the event mentioned."

Marilia looked at all the different dresses. She couldn't believe all the different styles of dresses. All she wanted was something elegant but simple. She looked near the end of the rack and she gasped. There was a beautiful slender light pink dress, it was one shouldered with exotic pearls holding up the one strap. It was form fitting with a lace trail in the back. Marilia had to have this one and it was right in her price range. She picked it up and was taking it up to the cashier. While they were ringing it up, they gave her the bonus of matching shoes and 2 golden hair clips. Marilia was so excited; she couldn't wait for the Emperor to see it. She left the store but not without taking one of their business cards.

She was on her way back to the shuttle area, when a group walked past her, and she got a sense that there was someone of interest in it. It looked like a group of scientists, but she couldn't be sure. She reached out in the force and determined it was the man in the middle that was the target of her feeling. A medium overweight man with spiky white hair was directing the men in a low deep voice. Marilia decided to follow them. She reached out through the force to try to get inside the man's mind, a little unethical but there was something about this man. She nearly fell over when she received an image of the _Death Star_ and many others of the failed super weapons of the past Empire. Luckily she had her small computer on hand. She used her password and then got into the main database. She searched using the keywords _Death Star Designers_. The search came up and she clicked on the first name.

Marilia's eyes got wider as she looked at the man walking in front of her and realized that it was indeed, Bevel Lemelisk. The last she heard, he was killed while he was trying to escape Rebel capture. She decided to continue on following him to see where he is heading. She needs to get this news back to the Emperor as soon as she gets back to the Palace. The group entered into an unmarked building. Though it was unmarked it was grander in style and taste. She looked around and realized that she was the only one around. If they would turn around they would certainly notice her. Just then her Vid-Comm started to beep loudly. She picked it out of her pocket and then saw that it was the Emperor. She answered, while looking back, and was embarrassed. The whole group including Bevel Lemelisk was now looking at her. She answered the call.

"Marilia, are you alright, you were expected to be back at the Palace a while ago." The Emperor asked.

She looked back at the group and noticed that Bevel Lemelisk was the only one standing outside now. He was giving her a curious but also sly look.

"Yes, Emperor. Sorry, I just got lost on the way back to the shuttle area. I'll retrace my steps and should find my way back."

"Did you find a dress for the Opera yet?" He asked giving a smile.

"Yes, I did. I can't wait for you to see me in it."

"That's great, Marilia. We have lots to do, so be back here as fast as possible."

"Yes, Sir" Marilia said as she closed the call.

She nearly jumped as, she noticed Lemelisk had come right up beside her, and was patiently waiting.

"New Recruit?" He asked almost laughing

"Excuse me?" Marilia asked

"Well, you obviously still have lots to learn about intelligence gathering."

"It was rather a spur of the moment to follow you. Sorry, I didn't mean any offense but aren't you supposed to be dead?" Marilia asked.

"Come, I'll escort you to the shuttle area, and I'll explain along the way." Bevel said as he placed a hand on Marilia's back. "I was on the run from the Rebels, they wanted to capture me for the purposes of putting me on trial for 'Genocide'." Bevel gave a small snort at that.

"Well, you just designed it, and helped build it. You were not the one that actually fired the Superlaser. Those that are acting on orders to build something should not be held accountable for what the clients actually do with it."

"That's beside the point, whether it s true or not. If you looked back at my history, you will see that I have been cloned many times. After Emperor Palpatine's death, I was lucky enough to find one of the clones that he was saving, and I took it knowing that I would need it someday. That day came when the Rebels tried to capture me. I hid in a far off place as they tried to capture the clone. The clone ran and they shot him, trying to just injure but they accidently killed him. But with Emperor Thrawn's rise and the destruction of the Rebels, I became a free man."

"Wow very clever. Did you ever think about working for the new Empire?" Marilia asked. Maybe she can persuade him to join them, he certainly would be a great asset, and Thrawn would definitely be pleased.

"I've learned not to work with governments. I'm building my own engineering firm. That was the site of the new offices that you saw back there. By the way it is your position?" Bevel asked.

"I'm the Emperor's personal aide. So I can tell you that Thrawn isn't Palpatine. Thrawn rarely kills anyone for mistakes. I know of only once and that was for committing the same mistake over and over again. Thrawn is fair in his punishments." Marilia said as they arrived at the shuttle taxi platform.

"I have known of Thrawn during my times in the past Empire. I'll give it a thought, give me a number to reach you and I'll contact you with an answer. Also speak with the Emperor and see if he needs my services first. For me to work for him though I will have to have certain guarantees first." Bevel said.

"Yes, no problem. Can you also give me a place to reach you with any news?"

They exchanged contact info, as Marilia hailed a shuttle, and waived bye to Bevel.

The shuttle was soon on its why to the Imperial Palace. It has been a very productive day indeed.

Marilia placed her new dress in her private quarters and made the trip up to the Emperor's Private Office.

"I'm glad that you came. I hope that everything is alright, my love."

"Yes, sir. Everything is perfect and even more so now that I bring you great news."

"What's that?" Thrawn asked giving Marilia a raised eyebrow.

"Bevel Lemelisk is alive and is willing to join us with certain guarantees first."

"That is indeed wonderful news, Marilia. I am sure the guarantee that we don't do to him as Palpatine did, is one of his top priorities. He has nothing to worry about."

"I told him so myself. Anyway, he should call soon with his decision. We probably should set up a meeting with him if he agrees. How much longer until Formbi is due to arrive?"

"He should be here as early as tomorrow afternoon. I took the privilege to invite him to the Opera. He will join us in our booth."

Marilia looked at Thrawn and tried to hide her disappointment. It wasn't good enough.

"I know that he is the same man that tried to kill you and I know that you are disappointed that you have to share our special moment with him but think if we pull this off right, it will be the last time." Thrawn said

"I understand, sir. Whatever you ask I will do." She said as she looked up at Thrawn.

"I know that I can always count on you, Marilia." Thrawn said as he smiled from behind his desk. The scene of Coruscant was a bright one. The clouds had drifted in and the sun was reflecting off of them giving everything a certain yellowish glow.

"Well, I better get down to my quarters just in case Lemelisk calls. I think with him we need to go easy, I had read many stories about Palaptine's methods of punishment."

"I agree and that is why I am glad that you are the one to deal with him, my love."

"Thanks, my Emperor. The Opera is tomorrow night, sir?"

"Yes, after the formal greeting of the Aristocra."

"Ok, Sir. I'll make sure that I am ready in time." Marilia said as she turned to leave.

Marilia headed towards the door, she felt something in the force, and it seemed to be getting closer. She shook her head as she opened the door and stepped out.

As Marilia was walking down to her quarters, her comlink buzzed, and she could see that it was indeed Lemelisk.

"Have you made your decision Engineer Lemelisk?" Marilia asking hoping for a positive response.

"Yes, but I would like to meet in person if that is convenient for you."

"I have nothing left to do for the rest of the day. Where would you like to meet?"

"Do you know Derlixer's Café & Restaurant?"

"Yes, it is a block away from your office."

"I'll be there waiting for you." Bevel said as he signed off.

Derlixer's was an up scale establishment that was full of color and music. Thinking that it was upscale, Marilia decided to change her outfit real fast. She needed to put on something a little richer looking. They probably wouldn't allow her in with her Jedi robes.

Within about 20 minutes, she was in front of Derlixer's, and was looking for Lemelisk. She felt no disturbances and felt Bevel near. She decided to go inside. There sitting at the table in the far corner was Bevel. He noticed her and stood to greet her.

"Thank you for meeting me here. I thought a café would be better place to meet than the typical office."

"It was no problem. It was a good choice. I don't get out of the Palace much so it's nice to experience something new every once in a while."

They both sat down. Marilia picked up a menu and was amazed at the choices. There were even rare drinks available.

The waiter came and Marilia ordered the Mandalorian Tihaar. Bevel ordered a Corellian Ale. As Marilia handed the waiter her menu, she noticed a Chiss walk in. She could feel something off about him. He was dressed in a Yellowish grey tunic. She noticed that he sat across from them and seemed to be watching her. _"A Chaf family spy here? Could Formbi be spying on her now?" _Marilia thought.

"Anything wrong?" Bevel asked noticing Marilia looking concerned.

"Just some internal issues that is likely to blow over." Marilia said.

"That's good. I have decided to join Thrawn's Empire. He seems to be a fair minded Emperor as you said. I also find Chiss technology to be very interesting and love to study it more."

"That's great news. I will have to set up a meeting with Emperor Thrawn but it will be a while. We will be busy these coming days."

The waiter came with their drinks. Marilia could still sense the Chiss looking and listening in. She had to think of a way to distract him. She noticed that he had a drink. Marilia pulled out credits to pay for their drink. She placed the credits on the table. As she was doing so, she used the force and whipped the spy's drink to hit the Bothan seated in front of them. The café was in an uproar in sudden talking as the Bothan got up and looked in the direction of the Chiss. In response the Chiss got up and placed his hands in front of him in a defensive manner. That didn't stop the Bothan from walking up to the Chiss and start punching him. As the fight continued, Marilia grabbed Lemelisk's arm and ran to the entrance. She already had her comlink in her hand.

"What's going on?" Lemelisk asked already past alarmed.

"We were followed."

"By whom?"

"I'll explain afterwards."

Marilia continued to run until they reached the Palace speeder that she borrowed. Both she and Lemelisk jumped in. She started up the engine and got on her comlink. As she did so 4 other speeders came up behind her and she knew instantly it was a squad of Chaf family special forces. While still clutching the Comlink in her hand, she quickly drove the speeder into traffic; she noticed the Chaf speeders doing the same.

"I would hold on we have a high speed chase on our hands." Marilia said as she buckled herself in.

"Who are they?" Bevel asked as he finished strapping himself in.

"They are Chaf family Commandos. They are the opposition to Thrawn."

Marilia noticed that they were coming up fast behind her. They were trying to box her in but before they got close, she accelerated in speed. As she was speeding and maneuvering through traffic, she cued her comlink, and tried to contact Thrawn. The Commando's were still gaining up on her.

"Emperor Thrawn, please come in it's Marilia. It's a severe emergency."

"Marilia, what's going on?" Thrawn asked hurriedly.

"Sir, I'm with Bevel Lemelisk and we are currently on a high speed chase running from Chaf family Commandos. We are in the business district outside of the Palace. I'm doing my best to avoid capture but all I have is my lightsaber, I'll do my best but I will need back up immediately, sir."

"Ok, I'll send out reinforcements. Turn on your beacon. Be careful, Marilia."

"I will, sir. I need both hands on the controls now; sir but I'll give the com to Lemelisk."

Marilia quickly gave the comlink to Bevel to keep it on. She switched the homing beacon on. They were placed on all of Palace speeders and now she knows why. Her hair was whipping behind her as the speeder was dodging in and out of traffic. The Commandos were still gaining on her. She had to get out of the civilian area. She decided to head to the Industrial District. She had to make a hard turn to barely miss a shipping shuttle. The first Commando on the right was not as lucky as he smashed into the right side of the shuttle. A large explosion ensued barely missing the other Commandos.

"Marilia, what was that?" She could hear the Emperor ask through the Comm.

"We are ok. Just the one Commando wasn't as lucky, sir."

"Good, the Imperial Security Forces should be there soon."

Marilia quickly reached to her ankle where she had placed her lightsaber on a special made holster. She stuck it under her one leg and went back to full concentration on driving. She could see the towers of the machinery and manufacturing plants ahead. There traffic was to a minimal and was easy for her plan to work.

"What's going on now?" Thrawn asked

"I'm heading into the Industrial District to hold them off until the ISF arrives." Marilia said almost shouting to be heard over the wind that was created by the speed. She looked over at Lemelisk. He was clutching the seat with his free hand. His white hair was blowing all over the place nearly covering his frightened expression.

"Hold on tightly, Engineer." Marilia said as she noticed that the Commandos still gaining on them. They were loosing formation though and it was time to exploit that. With a quick adjusting of the controls, they were flying in reverse, and Marilia ignited her lightsaber. She held it out the driver's side and took out 2 of the Chaf Commandos. The whole right side of their speeder was torn apart by her lightsaber. The last speeder was quick to realize what was going on and did a hard pull out of the beam's way. Either way, Marilia was directly behind him, and now placed the speeder in normal gear. She could feel the ISF near.

The Chiss knew that he was beat and now was trying to escape. Maneuvering around the towers and speeding around many turns. Marilia kept on his tail though. She didn't want him to die but wanted him to answer some questions. In perfect timing the ISF arrived behind her in a guarding position. She signaled for them to concentrate on the Chiss and the ISF shuttle sped ahead with sirens blasting. Calling for the Chiss to slow down. The Chiss just turned his head but didn't stop. The shuttle was equipped with a small tractor beam for such emergencies. With the shuttle ahead activating its tractor beam, Marilia was able to slow down a bit, and she took the comlink from Bevel. Bevel was nearly on the verge of vomiting and leaned back in his seat to catch his breathe.

"Everything seems in control, Sir. The only surviving Commando has been captured and everybody is alright. We are on our way back to the Palace." Marilia said letting out a huge sigh of relief.

"Very good, Marilia. See you when you get back." Thrawn said as he signed off.

"I missed this kind of action. Sure beats policy meetings." Marilia said as she felt a rush of adrenaline. She felt alive at the feeling of what she just did.

"I will never understand Jedi." Bevel said watching as the shuttle with the prisoner positioned itself in front of the guarding flanking position of the ISF. The ISF had them in the middle of six armed speeders. The prisoner was sitting calmly in his speeder.

"I started out doing the hands on missions. Actual fighting and travelling to other worlds. Now I handle everything in the Emperor's office, handle all his meetings, and advise him. I love the job but I miss the action." Marilia said.

They were now back in the Business District. Marilia could see the Palace coming up in front of them.

Luke got out of his meditation and stared in front of him for a few minutes. He was in his private quarters on board the _Chaf Envoy_. He felt that Formbi's plan had failed, that Marilia had gained more power in the force, and that the man responsible for the _Death Star_ was still alive. He decided it was time to tell Formbi.

Luke traveled down the long hallway to the Cockpit of the huge ship. He could feel that Formbi's fate might be what Marilia had predicted so many years ago but wasn't about to tell that to Formbi. He walked into the cockpit and could see Formbi sitting in the command chair. His hair a little more white and his face a little more wrinkled. Luke could feel Formbi's pain as well as anger.

Formbi turned to see Luke and stood up. His yellow robes a little askew and his face was drawn from lack of sleep.

"How did it go?" Formbi asked already knowing the answer.

Luke bowed his head, "It failed, I'm sorry to say. Thrawn will be more on alert now. I knew we should have waited and not have acted rashly."

"I know but what am I supposed to do? I need her back, Luke. Farlia is growing up without a mother. I love her, I know more so than Thrawn." Formbi said turning away from Luke to look out the window. They were scheduled to arrive tomorrow.

"I know but we need to be patient here. Don't forget, she has no idea of her real past, and she has gained power in the Force."

"Well, the Ysalamari will help in at least one area." Formbi said as he turned back towards Luke.

The two stood there to continue their planning for the days ahead. Luke could not help but feel a sense of dread. Formbi was heading into what might be his own death.

"What do we do now, Sir?" Marilia asked Thrawn.

Both Marilia and Bevel was seated, while Thrawn paced in front of them thinking. Thrawn was wearing his black tunic outfit with black command boots. Marilia could tell that Thrawn was worried and upset.

"The captured Commando admitted that his orders were specifically from Formbi to kidnap you, Marilia. I think we need to not change any plans at all. Act as nothing has happened. Now to get back to our newest member. I'm glad that you decided to join us, Chief Engineer. Your post shall be reinstated to you as head of Scientific and Weapon Developments."

"Where is my work area? Have you captured back the Maw?" Lemelisk asked.

"We have indeed but I would like you to first stay here with our Chiss Scientific Team to get a feel for Chiss technology. I wish to incorporate Chiss technology with the Empire's." Thrawn said. "Once you get a feel for it, then you'll go to the Maw, and start fully working at your new job."

"Thank you, Sir." Lemelisk said.

"Your quite welcome. Marilia will escort you down to the Scientific Department. Marilia, I would request your presence in my private quarters after escorting the Engineer." Thrawn said giving a slight smile.

"Yes, Sir." Marilia said as getting up. Bevel was already on his feet. "This way, Chief Engineer."

"The Chaf family, who are they?" Bevel asked as they were walking down the hall towards the elevators.

"The Chiss are broken up into families. There are a certain amount of families that gain power and they vary in numbers. Many families are given a certain area of society to control so no family controls one or the other. Well, the Chaf family controls Diplomacy. While Thrawn's family controls the Military."

"Why are the Chaf family specifically after you?"

"Most likely to hurt Thrawn. Their leader, called an Aristrocra, Formbi is his name, is jealous of Thrawn. Thrawn was a little bit of a rebel so to say. The Chiss believed in non-aggressive ways. They believed in waiting to get attacked before they entered into war. Formbi was the biggest defender of it. Thrawn had baited a nearby enemy into war, the Chiss defeated them, but Thrawn was exiled."

"How bad is it, the situation?" Bevel asked as they neared the Scientific Department.

"Formbi is preparing for war. He has a massive fleet building in the Redoubt. This is just between you and me though. Not many people know of these reports."

"No problem. But doesn't it sound a little much?" Bevel asked

"What do you mean?" Marilia asked in return as she stopped. She could see their destination in front of them.

"I mean just for the sake of his ego? I think in this situation there's a lot more to it. Why would this Formbi risk total destruction not only for himself but also for his people over his own ego? Even if so, don't you think someone else would have stopped him by now?"

"Well, that is true. It does seem out of character for a Chiss, who are usually well disciplined." Marilia admitted. _"Maybe there is more to what's going on than meets the eye." _ She thought.

After she said good bye to Lemelisk, she walked up to the Emperor's Quarters thinking that perhaps the engineer was right. She thought about asking Thrawn about it but yet why create trouble? If there was anything else then Thrawn left it out for a good reason and why question him? With the Opera tomorrow, Marilia was already nervous, and with a possible threat on its way. Marilia did not need to be distracted.

Marilia was on her way to the Emperor's Quarters, as per Thrawn's request. Most likely to go over details of Formbi's visit. She felt something in the Force, and it was coming from a particular Chiss mechanic. He was wearing the usual grayish black jumpsuit but something about his demeanor was wrong. He looked like he was coming from the Emperor's Quarter's. He was carrying a case full of tools. She learned a trick on how to disguise herself through mind tricking and how to use them on Chiss minds. It was very hard to do but she thought it was worth it. As she approached the Chiss, she concentrated and in his mind changed herself into a young Chiss female.

"Aww, excuse me, I'm sorry to bother you, sir, but could you please tell me the way to the Emperor's Private Quarters?" She said with her red glowing eyes wide and her mouth open in a shy smile. She made it look like she was holding a map. She was trying to be as flattering as she could be.

The engineer young himself couldn't believe his eyes. He tried hard not give a sly smile. "Well, I just came from there, Miss. It's the top most floors but you wouldn't be allowed up there anyway. Civilians are not permitted."

"Oh ok, hey, what family are you from? I'm from the Chaf." The Chiss girl said adding a small but still playful giggle.

"Really me too. Maybe we should hook up later. I know this really nice restaurant close by." He said not hiding his sly smile anymore.

"Ok, but I best get on my way. I think my tour group left without me." She said giving a flattering laugh.

They exchanged information. Marilia had given him a fake number and as soon as the Engineer was out of sight, she released her hold on his mind, and was back on her way to the Emperor's Quarters but at a fast pace.

The _Chaf Envoy _only hours away from Coruscant had disengaged from Hyperspace. Formbi just debriefed the team of highly trained Chaf Family Commandos that he disguised as aides and regular bodyguards. Luke was beside him studying the stars outside, and feeling through the Force. The Ysalamari was in place in the back of the ship were Luke would be hiding. There came a beep and Formbi picked up his Comlink.

"Yes?" Formbi asked. Formbi's mood was full of apprehension and excitement. He knew that this mission would be hard. Thrawn would not be easy to beat but he had to try.

"Agent Fresk has reported back in, Sir. The cameras are in place." The Communications Officer said.

"Good, patch the feed to my private quarters." Formbi said giving a small grin as he placed his comm back into his pocket.

"Let us go to my quarters, Master Skywalker." Formbi said as he turned to Luke.

"You know, Thrawn probably knows what happened."

"Probably but it's better than nothing." Formbi knew that Luke was probably right. Thrawn anticipated everything.

They walked at a steady pace to Formbi's quarters. More and more ships were beginning to appear outside the viewports; as they slowly approached Coruscant. Luke's heart dropped as this was somewhat of a homecoming. This is the first time back for him since the war. Luke was almost thankful that he would not leave the ship.

Formbi opened up the door to his private quarters and they both walked inside. Formbi switched on the Holo-vid on his desk and watched the surveillance streams.

_Thrawn was sitting in the chair, wearing only a black bath robe tied around his waist. His hair not slicked back but slightly askew. He seemed to be waiting for something or someone. The door buzzed, with a smile Thrawn rose up from the chair and went to the door. The view changed over to the doorway view as Thrawn opened it. _

By now Formbi's heart was pounding fast and his anger started to rise. Luke gripped Formbi's shoulder holding him back. Formbi was seated and Luke standing behind him. They continued to watch.

_Marilia seemed a little taken aback by Thrawn's appearance but regained her composure. _

_ "Sir, I have important news." Marilia said as she entered fully into the room. Thrawn keyed the door shut and placed his hand on her back. The camera switched back to the living room as they both sat down next to each other._

_ "I know, it's about the cameras?"Thrawn asked giving a look that told Formbi that Thrawn had indeed known about their true purpose. Marilia seemed to take the hint as well._

_ "Oh yes, they will help in security, sir." Marilia said smiling. "I'm sorry, if I came at the wrong time."_

_ "No, you didn't. I had told you to come at this time, right?" Thrawn said as he smiled. He moved closer to Marilia, placing his hand on her one thigh, and the other on the side of her face._

_ "Right, sir." Marilia said blushing. _

_ "Please its Thrawn not sir when we are alone, Marilia." Thrawn said grinning as he kissed her on her cheek then followed through kissing until he reached her lips and then kissed her deeply. He moved even closer to her and pulled her closer to his body as he continued to kiss her deeply. As he released her, Marilia was looking up at him in amazement as well as a look that Formbi remembered from their past._

_ "I love you, Thrawn" Marilia spoke as she ran her hand through his blue black hair. She was looking deeply into his red glowing eyes as her hand rested on his one cheek. _

_ Thrawn wrapped his arms around her as he picked her up to carry her to the Master Bedroom. _

"Maybe its time to cut the transmission. This will only cause you more pain, Formbi." Luke warned.

"No, I want to watch." Formbi said. His voice dark and his eyes drawn down to just slits.

_The camera view switched to the main bedroom. Marilia was undressing as Thrawn pulled off his robe. As Thrawn leaned in closer towards a now naked Marilia, he seemed to pause and then stood up once again. His mood seemed to have darkened. Marilia seemed to get nervous, as she pulled her clothes near her again. _

Luke could tell something was wrong. Thrawn had stiffened up and his expression changed like he just discovered something that both shocked and pained him at the same time. Luke looked over to Formbi, who was watching intently.

_"Where did you get that scar?" Thrawn demanded motioning towards Marilia's lower abdomen. By now, Marilia had her shirt and top robe back on. She looked to Thrawn in fear. Thrawn placed his robe back on._

_ "I don't know, Sir. I don't know. When I woke up from the coma, it was there. I'm sorry, Sir but I don't know." Marilia finished dressing. She was both confused and scared at the same time._

_ Thrawn seemed to calm but was still visibly upset. He started walking towards the balcony._

_ "Sir?" Marilia asked with a shaky confused voice._

_ "Just go, Marilia. Just go. I'll notify you when it is time to meet the Aristocra." Thrawn said with a lowered head and voice. He didn't even turn around to face Marilia. The cam views followed Marilia as she exited Thrawn's private quarters almost running. The cam returned to the view of Thrawn standing on the balcony just staring out at the city landscape. The cam then switched off. _

"What just happened?" Luke asked the now calm but worried Formbi. Formbi's mood had changed from anger to extreme dread.

"Marilia had to deliver Farlia by surgical means. Thrawn must have realized that Marilia and I had a child. I must contact Csilla at once." Formbi said punching in numbers on the Holo-Vid. Soon enough an image of Feesa appeared in front of them.

"Uncle, is everything alright?" Feesa asked. The sound of Farlia playing in the background made Formbi give a smile.

"Thrawn knows, Feesa. It won't be long before he tries to discover Farlia's identity. Take her to the bunker and keep her there until you hear from either me or Master Skywalker."

"Yes, Uncle." Feesa said "Would you like to see her?"

"Sure but it will have to be fast since Thrawn could make his move at anytime."

Feesa left the vid for a few seconds and now is holding a now 5 and a half year old Farlia. Her red glowing eyes got bigger as she saw Daddy's image.

"Did you get Mommy back yet, Daddy?" Farlia asked. Her smile hidden behind one of her dolls.

"Not yet, sweetie but Daddy will. Now, honey you will be going with Auntie Feesa to a special place to keep you safe. I want you to be brave for me ok? If you sense danger near be sure to reach out to Master Luke as we taught you, alright?"

"Yes, Daddy." Farlia said

"Ok, honey. Daddy has to go and fight the bad guys to get Mommy back, ok? Be strong and take care of your Auntie Feesa." Formbi said giving a smile that only a father could give.

"Ok, Daddy." Farlia said as she got down and continued to play. Feesa returned her attention back to Formbi.

"Don't worry, Uncle. She will be safe with us."

"I know, Feesa. You better get the bunker. I'll be in touch."

"May Warrior's luck be with you, Uncle."

"And with you too, Feesa." Formbi said as he switched the Holo-Vid off.

Formbi just sat there for a long time, staring into empty space, and thinking on the task at hand. "_Things just got a lot more complicated" _Formbi thought as Luke stood there looking out the viewpoint. Coruscant was coming into view, it's glowing light getting brighter, and more ships appeared around them.

"Time to get ready, Master Skywalker." Formbi said as he stood up.

Both men exited the room to prepare for coming events.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three- The Plot Thickens**

Marilia was deep in meditation in her room. She resisted the urge to cry and emerged herself deeply into the Force. "_Why did Thrawn react that way, when he noticed that scar?" _Marilia thought. She was trying get past the dark areas of her mind that the coma had left behind. She knew that the answers would be in those missing 3 and half years. All she had to go on was what Thrawn had told her but no memory from herself. Marilia had to find out what happened. She tried little by little to heal the black areas through the force to no avail. This time though she was more determined and desperate.

Marilia felt through the force to the black areas of her mind. Then she pictured a bright light attaching itself to the darkness. Little by little the light was eating away at the darkness. Repairing the damaged threads of memory slowly but this time it was making good progress. She stayed there for almost an hour. To her amazement, it worked, and she was able to get one memory.

_It was on Csilla. She was in a speeder, wearing a fur lined outfit, and she wasn't alone. Next to her was Aristocra Formbi in a fur trimmed hat. They were parked near the Crystal Gorge. It was a huge area of broken ground that seemed to be endless in depth. The walls were filled with white crystals that when the sun shined on them, sparkled multiple colors. The snow covered mountains rose in the background. It was during dawn, the sun just peaking up over the peaks, and reflected the bright different colors down into the Gorge. Marilia never had seen anything so beautiful. She heard Formbi clearing his throat. She looked at him and he seemed nervous. He was smiling at her as he produced from his pocket a small box. He opened it up and there inside was a crystal ring with a beautiful red glowing stone in the middle. Marilia placed her hands up to her mouth in total surprise. "Marilia, will you be mine for all eternity?" Formbi asked as he took her right hand and placed the ring on it. Marilia grabbed him and kissed him. They stayed like that for the longest time. "I guess that means yes." Formbi said as he held Marilia's hand. "Yes" Marilia replied as she gave his hand a squeeze. The memory started to fade into black as the two continued to watch the sunrise. _

Marilia eased out of the meditation. Her head was hurting real bad and she was severely dizzy. She was shocked at the memory that she recovered. Her and Formbi were engaged? Thrawn never mentioned that, why? Marilia was so sick, she couldn't stand, and then the door buzzed. She could feel that it was Thrawn. She tried her best to stand up past the dizziness. She succeeded to the point where she had to move holding on to something. She moved to the door and keyed it open. She was leaning on the wall as Thrawn entered. He gave a slightly startled expression when he noticed her there. Marilia looked at him and just couldn't hold on anymore. Marilia fell unconscious to the ground.

Thrawn ran over and picked her up. He carried her into her bedroom and placed her gently on her bed. He lay down next to her and held her close.

An hour later, Marilia woke up to find Thrawn by her bedside. She was feeling much better but still confused.

"Marilia, are you ok? I was so worried. I'm sorry for my behavior earlier. He must have done that to you as you were trying to escape." Thrawn said. When Marilia made no answer, Thrawn asked, "What happened to you that made you that sick?"

"I was in a force meditation to try to recover my memories." Marilia said as she watched Thrawn's face darken again but then changed back.

"Anything?" He asked simply.

"Thrawn, was Formbi and I ever engaged?" Marilia asked worried about Thrawn's reaction. To her surprise, he stayed calm, and just shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Marilia, I should have told you earlier. Yes, you two were engaged. It was after that, Formbi realized that you were spying on him for me. He had become so enraged that he tried to kill you. It was lucky that I arrived just in time to save you." Thrawn said as he placed his hand on her cheek and gave a smile.

Marilia still felt that something was wrong but she couldn't put her finger on it. She waves it off as to much excitement. She couldn't think of Thrawn ever betraying her, at least not intentionally.

"I'm sorry, Thrawn. If I ever doubted you, I'm sorry. I always trust that you want the best for me and I feel bad for thinking twice about that trust." Marilia said looking into Thrawn's loving eyes.

"It's ok, Marilia. I understand. I love you and don't ever think twice about that." Thrawn said as he held Marilia. "Now on to the business at hand. Aristocra Formbi is on his final approach and should be landing within minutes. Will you be well enough to join me in greeting him?"

"I love you too, Thrawn. I believe that with all of me. I am feeling much better now. Actually feeling better than I did before. Everything in place?" Marilia said as she went to her closet and picked out her ceremonial outfit.

"Yes, just they are waiting for us. After Formbi's greeting, we should prepare ourselves and as well as the Aristocra for the Opera."

Marilia was changing as fast as she could so they could be on their way. As she clipped her lightsaber on to her belt, she felt Thrawn come up behind her, Thrawn motioned for her to turn around. As she turned towards him, she felt his arms around her, and they stayed like that for a minute. She could sense Thrawn's love for her and that he was sincere in what he had told her about her past. That was enough for Marilia, as they both exited out of her room. Marilia sensed Formbi's presence just over the horizen. She made a silent vow that she won't allow Formbi to ever hurt her or Thrawn ever again.

Minutes later, Thrawn and Marilia was standing outside the landing pad as the _Chaf Envoy_ docked and lowered its ramp. The guards motioned for them to enter into the bay as Chaf bodyguards disembarked and started to line up on the yellowish grey lined ceremonial carpet. Marilia looked over to Thrawn in his white seamless ceremony uniform. His eyes strict as his jaw as he stared in front to the ramp. Marilia turned her gaze back to the ramp. She felt a darkness in the force, like a black cloud that could not be read, and it was in the back of Formbi's ship. Marilia decided to investigate later but now Aristocra Formbi was coming down the ramp.

Aristocra Formbi stepped down from the ramp, his yellow grey trimmed robes flowing behind him as he walked briskly towards them. Marilia could sense his anger rise as he looks towards Thrawn but his anger calms to a slight excitement when he notices her. All of it was hidden though, his face remained calmed. Marilia herself was a little bit apprehensive seeing him once again. She reached into the force to calm herself as Formbi reached to their position. His bodyguards had by then taken positions behind him.

"Aristocra Formbi, welcome to Coruscant. I hope that we can place our differences aside to work together for the best of the New Chiss Empire." Emperor Thrawn said as he extended his hand towards Formbi. Formbi shook Thrawn's hand.

"Emperor Thrawn, It is a pleasure to see you again. I am sure that we can work together. Aw, your beautiful assistant, Marilia is to be joining us?" Formbi said turning to Marilia. Marilia could feel Thrawn's jealousy rise but quickly quieted.

He reached his hand out for Marilia's. Marilia placed her hand in his reluctantly. Formbi gripped it and brought it up to his lips as he gave it a small kiss. He released her hand as he gave her a slight smile. Marilia just stared at him for a while. She felt out to Thrawn and could feel controlled hatred then an image of Thrass came to her mind. She quickly snapped back to the moment at hand.

"Yes, Aristocra. I'll be accompanying Thrawn during the events. Welcome to Coruscant again, Aristocra."

"Our shuttles are awaiting us, Aristocra. So if you please follow us." Thrawn said motioning with his hand for Formbi. Formbi gave a small bow as they started to walk towards the awaiting shuttles.

Marilia was walking next to Formbi as Thrawn walked ahead of them. This was ordinary procedure but this time it felt uncomfortable. She felt Formbi's eyes on her and sure enough he was looking at her with a smile.

"If I may ask, Miss Marilia, what Opera would we be attending tonight?" Formbi asked as he placed a hand on her back being careful that Thrawn wasn't watching.

Marilia wasn't the one who answered; Thrawn gave a slight head turn to look at Formbi with a smile. "It's the beautifully sung story from the Codru-Ji. It tells the story of a couple, who was in love but then there came a village elder who covets everything that he sees. He noticed the fair woman and wanted her all to himself. He stole her from her mate but well, I don't want to give away the ending." Thrawn said making a point to look at Formbi. In turn Formbi slightly narrowed his eyes and removed his hand from Marilia's back. _"Always with the art." _Formbi thought as they arrived at the shuttles. Formbi and his bodyguards rode in the second shuttle, while Thrawn and Marilia rode in the first one. Both Shuttles had heavy security detail surrounding them as they started to drive through the tunnel system to the connected Imperial Palace.

"Everything still as planned, Sir?" Marilia asked Thrawn as the shuttle sped through the tunnel.

"Yes, but we need to be more careful. It seems that the Aristocra also has some sort of plan. It doesn't surprise me." Thrawn said. "Don't let him charm you, Marilia."

"Of course, I won't. I love you. Formbi is also responsible for your brother's death. I would never join him."

"I trust you but I don't trust Formbi to play fair. He never played fair in the past." Thrawn said as he looked out of the window. Marilia was nervous at first but she placed her hand on Thrawn's thigh and gave it a squeeze. He returned his gaze back at her and gave a smile. He took her hand and placed it in his.

It wasn't long until they reached the Imperial Palace. Thrawn and Marilia disembarked their shuttle first. Aristocra Formbi was second; he pressed down on his robes to straighten them, and watched as their bodyguards got into position.

They were entering in the back of the Palace for more privacy and security. Once again, Thrawn was leading as Marilia walked along side Formbi.

"Where are we heading to now?" Formbi asked Marilia.

"We are heading to the Emperor's Quarter's. There we will have an informal meeting."

"So soon? I thought I would have time to rest before the Opera." Formbi stated curiously.

"You will, Aristocra. The meeting won't take long. The Emperor just doesn't want to waste anytime in clearing up any misunderstandings or grievances. The Opera won't be until much later in the night." Marilia said.

"You'll be attending the Opera with us? "

"Yes, Sir. The Emperor asked me to accompany him as his date." Marilia said. She could sense Formbi getting upset as he glared at Thrawn's back. She could also sense Thrawn giving one of those internal smiles as he felt a little victory.

The rest of the trip was made in silence. Marilia used the opportunity to reach out in the force to try to sense Formbi. There was a deep sense of sadness and yet a great love. Marilia thought back on the recovered memory. _Could Formbi still love me?"_ Marilia thought. She tried to probe his mind but it was next to impossible to do with a Chiss. Marilia was able to get one image but it was fuzzy although she could tell its details. She involuntarily let out a gasp. Thrawn looked back at her questioningly. Formbi had reacted rather quickly by taking hold of her arm.

"I'm ok, I'm ok. It was just something that I saw in the force." Marilia said trying to calm down. She tried to look at Thrawn normally but decided to just give a weak look to disguise her true reaction of horror.

"Anything in particular?" Thrawn asked giving a raised eyebrow.

"No, just a sharp pain, sometimes if a random thing happens I can feel it in the force. I'm sorry to disrupt and worry. We should continue on to the meeting." Marilia said as she noticed that they were in front of the Emperor's Quarter's.

Thrawn turned back and keyed the door open. Formbi slowly removed his hand from her arm as Marilia looked up into his eyes. There was a mutual revelation between them at that moment. Marilia used the force to try to send a message to Formbi, who was looking at her with a smile of relief. _"I'll meet with you later but for now pretend that nothing's wrong."_ Marilia thought to him. She could tell that it worked as both of them entered into Thrawn's private quarters both serious and in control.

Marilia collected herself as the bodyguards waited outside and it was just the three of them. Thrawn sat down on one couch and motioned for Marilia to sit next to him as Formbi sat down in the chair adjacent to Marilia. Thrawn started off the meeting.

"Now, Aristocra. The first matter of business deals with the fleet that is building in Redoubt. What intentions do you have with such a large fleet?"

"A military exercise that's all. The Chaf family has a right to practice its military maneuvers." Formbi said.

"Without notifying the Council of Families? Not like you at all. Not by the book and certainly breaking a few rules."

"It must have been a clerical error. I will have a word my secretary, when I get back. Though, I doubt that you're the person to talk to me about playing by the rules, Thrawn." Formbi stated as his eyes turned to slits.

"It is Emperor Thrawn, Aristocra. A lot of things have changed since the last time, we met. The last time we met, I lost my brother to your ambitions, Formbi."

"That I am sorry about. I have regretted that all these years. If I could change the past I would but I can't. But that being said it gives you no right to take away something of mine. Something that I loved with all of me. Something that was my life. You shouldn't lie, that wasn't the last time that we met. I remember it very clearly, Emperor. This meeting is over; I wish to be escorted to my room." Formbi stood up and started towards the door.

"I say when this meeting is over, Formbi. Marilia please go to the other room, I want to have a private discussion with the Aristocra." Thrawn said his eyes narrow and his mouth tight. Formbi was standing in front of him looking from Thrawn then to Marilia.

Marilia stood up instantly but yet hesitated. She looked at Formbi worried and Formbi looked over at her with a slight smile. Thrawn noticed it all.

"You read his mind, didn't you?" Thrawn asked. "I knew you would. So what did you see?"

"I saw you standing on the end of the bed pointing a blaster at Formbi and me. Then you were forcing me out of the room." Marilia said with her voice low.

"How do you know that they were not false memories?" Thrawn said now turning to Marilia.

"Too much emotion." Marilia said looking up at Thrawn rather sad. "How could you lie to me like that. All these years?"

Thrawn came up close to her, close enough that his body was touching hers. Marilia looked up at him and he placed his hand on her cheek and smiled.

"It's because I love you and always have. When I sent you to Csilla it was to learn about the Chiss to become accepted into the Chiss society. I told you to spy on Formbi just as a front. I really wanted you to become a part of the Chiss so that I could ask you to marry me, Marilia. But now you place me in a bad position. I have to make you choose between Formbi and me." Thrawn said as he ran his hand through her hair.

Marilia felt her throat close as she looked up at Thrawn. She was shocked at the revelation but yet something came to mind.

"I had a memory wipe, didn't I? It wasn't a coma as you said it was but you somehow wiped my memory. What I don't understand, is if you really loved me and cared about me then you wouldn't have acted so selfish. I loved you Thrawn but it was a life that was a lie, one that you created. I may not have my full memory back but from what I can tell is that Formbi truly loves me. We had a life together. Formbi and I did get married, heh? The scar that you noticed indicated that we also had a child? You couldn't stand to see me happy with him. So instead of accepting reality you, you created your own." Marilia said. She didn't like having to turn on Thrawn but what choice did she have?

"So, you leave me no choice but to do it the hard way." Thrawn pulled out his blaster and pointed it at Formbi. Marilia ran to Formbi and stood in front of him blocking Thrawn's shot.

"Marilia, don't get yourself killed because of me." Formbi said as he held on to her one arm.

"I would never hurt Marilia, Formbi. That is why; I propose a truce in light of the current situation. We all go to the Opera as planned and it will be like none of this ever happened. After the Opera, we can decide then." Thrawn said holstering his blaster. "Until then Formbi will be held under house arrest in his room and Marilia will stay with me." Thrawn keyed a button on his belt and then there was the sound of multiple blaster fire outside. Formbi held on to Marilia.

The door opened up to Chiss Imperial Guards in their black uniforms. Their blasters in hands as they came and grabbed Formbi by the arms. They led him away through the door. Marilia let out a gasp as she saw the bodies of Formbi's bodyguards. The door closed and Marilia was alone with Thrawn. Marilia started to cry, something that was out of character for her, and she hated to do it. She could feel Thrawn placing his hands on her shoulders. She reached out in the force, she could feel Formbi alone being man handled to his room, and she felt another calling in the force.

"Marilia, this is a friend from whom you saved many times and wants to help you. I'm hiding on Formbi's ship. If you could help him escape then I could fly us out of here." The voice said in the force.

Marilia had to get out of the room but how? She thought of a plan. She turned around and hugged Thrawn.

"Are you starting to accept things now, Marilia?" Thrawn asked.

"Yes, it's just a shock. You must understand, Thrawn."

"I just remember, right before I went into exile, Admiral Aralani came to me, and told me about Thrass. That there was no transmission from him, and even the homing beacon went out. I knew that it meant only one thing. I lost my brother, Marilia. If Formbi cared about anything else other than power then my brother would still be alive. I couldn't loose you as well to him."

"Formbi had included him in his trip to visit you at the base. Even if it was to try to talk you out of what you were doing."

"What are you getting at, Marilia?"

"Formbi could have enforced more power then but he didn't. He had some oversight and spoke for the Council of Families. He could have had you arrested right there on the spot but he didn't. He even went out of the way to bring Thrass along. It seemed that Formbi was giving you a warning first. If he was as such power driven, he wouldn't have even bothered to do that much. Yes, trying to take Outbound Flight all for himself was wrong but how could he have anticipated what you and Thrass had planned?"

Thrawn just stared at her. He placed his hand on her waist and pulled her close. He placed his hand on the back of her neck and kissed her lips.

"You are right, Marilia. What can I do now?"

"Let him go and let me choose by myself."

"Marilia, you know that I can't do that. Despite the past, in the present he threatens war."

"Just to get me back, if I went with him, then he would have no reason to start a war."

"I can't let you go. I love you, Marilia. Please understand my decision is still no." Thrawn said. "The Opera will be in a few hours. I suggest that we go, it will help to get out for a while, and perhaps you'll see what kind of a life that I can give you."

"I know, Thrawn. I'm sorry. I would never turn on you. You pretty much made me who I was. When I was just a young girl on Wayland, you had found me, and raised me. My destiny is yours and always will be." Marilia said as she looked up at Thrawn. She meant what she had said. Despite the current situation, she will always have a loyalty to Thrawn. She could never do harm to him and she did love him.

Thrawn picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. There he laid her down on the bed. He lay next to her and ran his fingers through her spread out hair. He kissed her on her neck, then her chin, and then her lips. They continued to kiss deeply passionately as they moved their hands down each other. Thrawn stood up and started taking off his uniform. With his uniform laying on the chair next to the bed in a neat pile. His boots was the next thing to come off. Marilia had already taken off her robes as Thrawn finished. They continued their love making.

They were embracing, as their hands moved all over each other, and they were locked in passionate kisses. Marilia was taken aback. It was like magic with Thrawn the love and the passion. She was in total peace as she let the force flow out. She was lost in the moment and in Thrawn's embrace. The love that she felt was all too real and overpowering. She could feel her force energy reach out and into Thrawn. The energy flowed between them bonding them together. Though Thrawn did not have force powers, the force is in everyone, but not everyone can tap into it. She could feel herself and Thrawn now one, one energy, and one person. Thrawn seemed to have some understanding of what was going on as he continued to kiss her lips. He paused and stared into her eyes.

Marilia still lost in the moment and in the force bond. She got on top of Thrawn and straddled him as she placed him inside of her. He held her up as she moved herself deeper on top of him. Moving up and down until both of them reached climax. Marilia laid down next to Thrawn and took him in her arms.

"What happened there, Marilia?" Thrawn asked as he kissed her lightly.

"That was a force bond. We are now connected more deeply than any normal couple. Though since I can tap into the Force it will benefit me the most. But if you meditate you should be able to feel it as well. It just made our energies one. We are now married at least spiritually." Marilia said. Thrawn was smiling at her and leaned in to kiss her deeply.

"What about if we got married physically?" Thrawn asked.

"I would accept, Thrawn. I love you."

"I love you too, Marilia. Then it is agreed, we are to be married. I'll go and shower. You best go and get prepared for the Opera. There we will announce our engagement." Thrawn said as he got up and grabbed a towel. As he wrapped it around his waist, Marilia got up as well, and started to dress. "Marilia, I have many cameras installed in your room but if anything should happen page me ok?"

"Of course, my love." Marilia said. She watched Thrawn enter into the refresher.

Marilia got out her datapad and started to create a datacard to leave for Thrawn to find. 5 standard minutes later, she finished, and rushed out the door as Thrawn finished his shower.

Thrawn stepped out of the refresher and looked around. He tightened the tie on his black bathrobe as he noticed a datacard lying on his bed. He picked it up and went over to his desk. There he took out his datapad and placed the datacard into it. His eyes widened as he read.

_Thrawn,_

_ I'm sorry to do this but what choice do we have? Any forceful action against the Aristocra could lead to a Civil War amongst the Chiss. A civil war would destroy the Chiss. I can't let that happen. I will not let a whole way of life be destroyed all because of me. I'll go with Formbi and play along. Just know that I love you and always will. I know that you will follow me but take care. The whole Chiss is now in your hands. All I can do is buy you time and give you motive. I know you will use it wisely. Your Thrawn. I love you._

_Yours Forever,_

_Marilia_

Thrawn gave a slight smile and continued to get dressed.

Within minutes she was in her room and looking in her closet for the dress, and accessories. She laid them out on the bed and went towards the refresher room. She had her ankle holster already on with her lightsaber already holstered in it. She took it off and hanged it on the storage compartments in the room. She got undressed and started the shower. As she washed her hair, she felt out in the Force, and felt Formbi alone in his room but outside there was massive security guarding outside his room. Marilia already had a plan and so far it was working as she was finishing up she was coughing. The steam was taking over the room. Marilia quickly got out of the shower and wrapped herself in the ankle length towel. While undercover of the steam, Marilia placed her lightsaber holster on her ankle. Marilia stepped out of the refresher. She didn't know if Thrawn would try to stop her, if he caught her.

With the towel covering her lightsaber, she sat down, and started to wear her dress. She made sure that the lightsaber was never unhidden. She quickly wrapped her hair in the towel and headed over to the hair dryer.

Within minutes, Marilia was all ready, and was heading out of the door. She had to be quick since Thrawn was certainly watching her and now timing her. She felt out through the force to the nearest storage room. It was empty; she ducked into it, and ignited her lightsaber. Formbi's room was a few floors down. She punctured her lightsaber into the floor creating a hole big enough for her to fall through. She eased the broken piece to the floor and then felt through the force and jumped. The fall was easily broken by the force as she lifted the broken piece back up and sealed the ceiling back together with her now floating lightsaber. The next floor underneath was an empty living quarters and Formbi's room was directly underneath.

Marilia set to work repeating cutting through the floor. Within seconds she was replacing the ceiling and then cutting through the next floor. She paused as she heard alarms starting to blare. She quickly went back to cutting as she knew Thrawn was perhaps trying to stop her. She felt Formbi in the other room. She eased the broken piece down and quickly jumped down. With the same speed she lifted the broken piece up and sealed the hole. Formbi came running to the room and was surprised.

"We have to go now. Thrawn knows that I'm late and everything will be on high alert." Marilia said running towards Formbi. She already felt Thrawn on the move. She grabbed Formbi's arm and rushed him into the refresher. The guards outside the door must have heard the noise. There came a loud noise as the guards blasted the door open and rushed to their position. Marilia took her lightsaber and sealed the refresher door by welding the door to the wall. It won't hold for long but it will have to do.

She started to cut into the floor of the refresher. She felt the room below empty. _"Must have been a guard room"_ Marilia thought. Thrawn was now in the lifts and he had a whole unit with him. The piece was cut and Marilia lowered it as softly as possible.

"Hold on to me." Marilia said as she gripped on to Formbi and concentrated. They jumped down through the hole. Formbi grip tightened not accustomed to this kind of action. They landed rather hard but in one piece. As Formbi ran to the door, Marilia lifted the broken piece up to the ceiling and did a rush job in fixing it.

"We can't keep on jumping floors like that. It will take forever and we don't have the time. How does the hallway look? There is a pair of lifts right down the hall." Marilia could feel Thrawn now on the same floor as they are. They must hurry.

"It's clear; they must think that we are trapped in the refresher." Formbi said as Marilia joined his side.

"That won't last long; Thrawn is on this level he is coming up on the right. We must make a run for it."

Slowly at first, they both walked out of the room and then ran towards the left side of the hall. Not quick enough since as they were running Thrawn noticed them and signaled the guards to follow him as they started running after Formbi and Marilia.

"Damn it." Marilia cursed out loud as she saw Thrawn and a whole squad of Chiss Warriors behind them. They were only halfway to the lifts and Thrawn was now gaining on them, while holding his blaster.

Marilia almost stopped in her tracks as a vision in the force came blasting into her view. After the vision ended, Marilia took out her lightsaber and ignited it. Just as soon as Thrawn fired his blaster at the back of Formbi, the shot was ricocheted off of Marilia's lightsaber and was careening back towards Thrawn. Within seconds a Chiss Warrior jumped in front of the bolt and flew back. The now lifeless warrior was flown back and knocked into Thrawn. Thrawn was instantly knocked down; the whole group stopped, and was trying to lift Thrawn back up to his feet.

They were almost at the lifts but Marilia couldn't help but stop and looked back to see if Thrawn was alright. Thrawn and she made eye contact. Marilia felt her feet start to move towards Thrawn but then a sudden jolt came from her sleeve. It was Formbi, "We must go now. What are you doing?" He asked. She slowly broke eye contact with Thrawn as he was nearly back up. She felt out through the force and still felt his love for her. Marilia looked back at Formbi, who was looking panicked, and she continued to run to the lifts.

They were now at the lifts and Marilia keyed it to come. Just as the sounds of the squad's boots came close the lift opened. Formbi and Marilia ran inside as the doors shut behind them. "What happened back there?" Formbi asked as he was catching his breathe. "I don't know, I was worried that I had killed him. He was my mentor after all." Formbi just nodded his head and came closer to Marilia. He embraced her tightly. The lift stopped at the ground floor near the landing pads.

"Do we stop the lifts, sir?" The head of the Sqaud asked Thrawn.

"No, let them escape. We will follow them to Sarvchi and there we will finish Aristocra Formbi." Thrawn said as he stared out the window. His eyes slit and his hand resting on his chin.

"What about Marilia, sir?"

"We will get her back. But first I have a few calls to make."

The shuttle bus that Marilia hot wired was nearing the landing pad.

"This is too easy. Thrawn has something planned. He's letting us escape." Marilia said as she was behind the controls. Formbi was in the seat next to her.

"He is planning to follow us of course. He wants to finish this." Formbi stated as he was smoothing out his robes.

"Formbi, I don't know if I can face him. I know what he did to you and to us but I just don't think that I can fight him."

"I understand, Marilia. I may find it difficult of a decision but I understand." Formbi said. Formbi leaned over and held Marilia's hand.

The _Chaf Envoy_ was just in front of them as Marilia lowered the speed of the bus. There came a cloaked figure out from the ship and he signaled them to hurry. As they ran onto the ship, the ramp rose up and then the cloaked form ran to the cockpit.

Within minutes, they were lifting up into the atmosphere, and at full speed away from Coruscant. When the ship reached hyperspace, the cloaked figure moved to the seated area, and sat down across from Marilia and Formbi. Formbi had Marilia's hand in his. Luke lowered his hood.

"Luke Skywalker!" Marilia exclaimed as she looked back to both Luke and then Formbi.

Luke gave a small laugh. "I see not all of your memories have been recovered. Well, to make it short, in your previous life to say, you rescued me, and protected my whereabouts from Thrawn."

Marilia sat back in shock and then she noticed Formbi and Luke exchanging glances.

"Marilia, if I may, I can return to you those memories that Thrawn had blocked out from you. I can give you that life back or at least the choice. I can give you that part back but what you choose to do with that is totally up to you. I can't force something on you and I know Formbi doesn't want that either."

Marilia just sat back for a while, she already knew what she wanted but would it have any bearing on her and Thrawn? Though she did have feelings for Formbi and having the choice with full knowledge would be the best choice.

"I accept, Master Skywalker. I would like to be able to have the choice with full knowledge, its only fair for everyone involved." Marilia said looking up at Formbi, who was smiling and kissed her gently on her forehead. Marilia was a little apprehensive.

"Would you please excuse us, Formbi? This requires Marilia'a full attention and concentration. I'll let you know when it's done."

"Sure, I'll be on the Bridge." Formbi said as he got up. He gave one look back and left the room.

"This requires you to have lots of trust in me, I know Marilia. I feel that you still have loyalty to Thrawn, I can feel that, and that you have force bonded with him. I don't know your full history with Thrawn but as a friend to both you and Formbi. I would recommend that you help shed some light on the history between you and Thrawn. At least to Formbi."

"I will. I feel that I am disappointing Formbi but I can't hide from my past."

"My late wife was the same way. Well, are you ready to get the memories back?"

"Yes, I am."

"It requires you to go into a deep meditation. Don't think on anything just meditate deeply into the force. I'll take care of the rest. When it is finished you will automatically fall asleep to allow your mind to heal properly."

"I understand, Master Skywalker." Marilia said as she got up and laid down on the nearest coach. Luke got up and pulled a chair next to her. As he sat down, Marilia closed her eyes and started to go deep into meditation.

Marilia allowed herself to go deeply into the force, she saw only light, and felt as if she was floating. For once, she felt true peace, and she was free from all decisions. She had no sense of time but then she could feel herself being pulled back into the darkness and it was there that she slept.

Formbi was studying the controls as Luke came into the Bridge.

"Well, how is she?" He asked as Luke sat down next to him.

"She is asleep now. I don't know when she'll wake up but it will be when she is ready." Luke said looking at Formbi concerned.

"What's wrong?" Formbi asked worried.

"Did she ever tell you of her past?"

"Yeah, she was the Hand of Thrawn. She did many assassinations and sabotage for him."

"No, I meant before that? Before she was Thrawn's hand?"

"No, she never told me and I never asked. Why what is it?" Formbi said now standing and looking out the viewport.

"I'll let her explain when she comes too." Luke said as he stood up as well. "But don't be surprised if she chooses Thrawn."

"I can't stand to loose her again." Formbi said. "Not again can I look in our daughter's eyes and tell her that her Mom is not coming back."

"You can't force Marilia into anything then you will be no better than Thrawn. Thrawn loves her but he can't accept defeat. It's become more of a possession issue with him. You can't go to his level or Marilia will see that. Now Marilia will be able to think clearly with all her memories but you can't help that. I'll give you two some privacy and you will work it out." Luke said as he joined Formbi by the viewport.

"I know, it's just hard. First,Thrass and now Marilia." Formbi said as he let out a sigh.

"Stop blaming yourself for Thrass."

"I should but I can't."

An hour later, Luke and Formbi heard the door open. Marilia walked through it, she looked a little apprehensive as she walked towards them. Formbi walked up to Marilia and gave her a slight embrace. Marilia embraced him back but tighter.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." Marilia said as she started to cry.

"It's ok; I know it's not your fault." Formbi said as he rested his head on hers and stroked her hair. He looked over at Luke, who in turn started to walk towards the nearest door, and left the Bridge.

Marilia left the embrace as Formbi moved her over to one of the seats on the Bridge. He noted that within hours they will be over Sarvchi. Enough time to reconnect with Marilia.

"Marilia, are you ok now? There is something that I want to ask you about."

"I'm doing much better now, thanks. Sure what do you want to know?"

"I want to know about how you ended up with the Empire and Thrawn. Your life before Thrawn and what happened that led you to him." Formbi asked not knowing the reaction.

Marilia got up and walked over the observation deck. She seemed to stare out into the hyperspace field. Formbi got up and joined her.

"I'll tell you, it's just a long story and a painful one."

"We have plenty of time before we reach Sarvchi." Formbi said placing a hand on her shoulder. "I'm here now and I'll comfort you."

Formbi saw a smile come from her reflection on the glass.

"I'm not from Coruscant as I told you, well not originally anyway. I'm from Wayland. My parents had secretly joined with the Imperials during Palpatine's rule as spies to help guard Mount Tantiss. My parents believed in the Empire and their ability to bring about Order. They also believed that with the help of the Empire, Wayland could advance like the rest of the galaxy. But after the defeat at Endor, the Imperials suddenly just disappeared. We later learned that a Jedi had taken over the mountain. My parents didn't fight but kept a low profile. I was just 12 years old, when Thrawn then just Grand Admiral, first landed on Wayland. It was quite a scene. It was the first time anybody ever saw a Chiss or Noghri. He was speaking on loud speaker demanding for someone to lead him to the Guardian of the Mountain. A neighbor down the way from us made the mistake of shooting an arrow towards Thrawn. Nearly got him too but then the whole house got blasted into rubble by that Noghri thing."

"So your parents were Imperials?" Formbi asked intrigued.

"Well, they were sympathizers. They were not fully Imperial but they believed in it and wanted to work full time with them."

"So what happened next?"

"Well finally a man stepped up towards Thrawn and said he'll lead them. I don't think Thrawn knew that it was the Guardian but that is who it was. Joruus C'Boath was his name and he was a Dark Jedi. After that it was relative peace. C'Boath was offworld with Thrawn and the Imperials were back on Wayland. My parents had become fully involved with the Imperials even gaining their own blasters and a small amount of credits. 9 months later there came sounds of a massive battle coming from the mountain. The rebels were attacking the mountain and my parents had gathered their weapons. They joined in the battle. They left me back at the house and told me to keep my head down. I wanted to go with them but they wouldn't allow it."

"You had wanted to go into battle at only 12?" Formbi asked. His eyebrows frowned as he was puzzled.

"Yes, I had come to believe in the Empire as well. I knew that I had the force and that I could be of some use to the parents taught me that you should always fight for what you believed in. My father ran a small shop when he wasn't working for the Imperials and my mother was a housewife, who was always ready to hang up the dishtowel for a blaster and a cause. They both died fighting for what they believed. The Rebels killed them after they finished killing C'Boath. I buried them myself. It was the hardest thing I had to do. Their bodies were riddled and black with blaster shots. After that I was all by myself."

"I'm so sorry, does Thrawn come in?"

"The Imperials eventually retook the mountain days after. After all the Rebels were defeated and the major ones escaped. Thrawn paid a visit to honor those that perished. By that time, I was desperate for a way offworld, and to follow what my parents would have wanted me to be. I was the only civilian there that had lost someone. All the rest was Imperial Officers and Stormtroopers. During the small ceremony, Thrawn had made it a point to put his hand on my shoulder, and made a note about my parents. 'This young girl lost both her parents, both of whom were not Imperials but civilians. Everyone else was sworn to duty to sacrifice themselves for the Empire but this girl's parents sacrificed themselves not because they were sworn to do so but because they believed in the Empire, they believed in you and me. Their sacrifice should be remembered by us all.' He looked down at me and squeezed my shoulder and said 'Thank you'."

"I see where you first came to be awed by him. That was a nice memorial for your parents. What did you do then?"

"After the ceremony, Thrawn had gone up to the mountain to inspect things, and I was still around the entryway. I had a hard time since it was around the point where I had discovered my parents' bodies. I was also nervous; I had made my decision but was worried about Thrawn and what he would do. I walked a little further into the entry way. By then I was near tears, I was an orphan and nowhere to go. All of my hope was with Thrawn, who by then was the new Emperor. I was stopped midway into the warehouse by Captain Pellaeon. He asked me, why I was there. I said that I need to talk to the Grand Admiral. I was surprised to learn that Thrawn was now actually the Emperor. I had tears streaming down my face as I explained to the Captain, why I needed to talk to the Emperor. He gave a kind of uneasy smile but said 'If anyone could help you, it's Emperor Thrawn.'" Marilia stopped as she was starting to cry but felt Formbi hold her close.

"The Captain led me to where Thrawn and the others were talking over the command post there. Everybody turned to see us. Mostly looking at me. I was so scared then but then thought of my parents. The Captain explained that I needed to speak with the Emperor but in private. Thrawn thought for a while and then dismissed everyone there. As the room cleaned out, there was only Thrawn, the Captain and myself. Thrawn had signaled for me to approach. I walked up to him slowly and then pleaded my case."

"What did you say to him?" Formbi asked. He could begin to see how Thrawn could become such a huge factor in her life.

"By that time, the tears were running down my face. As I explained to Thrawn that I had nobody else, I had no future here, and that I wish to come along with him. I need to serve the Empire whether it is with him or anybody else. I explained to him that I had the force and that I would serve him in anyway possible. I was fully crying at that point and begging him. Thrawn then placed his hand on the side of my face and gave a smile. He asked me, 'Do you pledge to serve me and only me?' I said yes and then Thrawn said with his hand still on the side of my face, 'Welcome to my Empire, my Hand" At the time, I didn't know what he meant but he soon explained to me."

"So he trained you in the force?" Formbi asked questionably.

"No, but he knew someone. I was deemed ready for service by age 14. After force training there was the other training, mainly Imperial tactics. Thrawn taught me most of my lessons dealing with tactics, maneuvers, and how to command. There was also training in Imperial Intelligence and Black Ops. Through out it all Thrawn was there overseeing it all. We had meals together. At that time, he was like a father fiquire, and the rock that I could lean on."

"What was your first assignment?" Formbi looked down at the controls. It was almost time to get out of Hyperpace.

"I was about 15 at the time of Palpatine's resurgence back into the galaxy. I was sent to spy on an outpost of Palpatine's fleet. I was the one that found out the time of attack, so Thrawn had a head's up, and was well prepared. That was a terrible war. Luke can tell you that. It was during that war and uprising that followed that Luke lost everybody rebels had scattered all over the galaxy but during Palaptine's appearance they did a temporary truce with Thrawn and fought alongside him. Palpatine was defeated when a team of force users led by Luke infiltrated his base on Byss. Luke commanded it; his wife Mara Jade was second in command, his sister Leia and I was back up. Han Solo and Chewabbacca were the main force to deal with the regular troops." Marilia paused as she felt Luke enter the room.

"I remember that day as if it was just yesterday. We were all exhausted mid way during the battle. Palpatine's clone was more powerful than any of us had imagined. Leia was the first to fall. Palpatine had caught her off guard as she felt Han being overwhelmed by the troops outside. Marilia was too young to have been placed in that situation, and I never understood Thrawn to have allowed Marilia to be there. Mara was the next to fall. Palpatine hit her with a powerful lightening streak. It was just Marilia and I. I was close at that point to the Dark Side seeing my sister and my wife fall at the same time." Luke said as he sat down. His eyes clouded over with thought.

"That was my first real combat against another force user. It was all I could do to stay in the fight. I fought my hardest at that time. Palaptine had force pushed me against a wall nearly knocking me unconscious. He had even sent out a bolt of lightening to try to kill me as he did with Mara but Luke blocked it."

"So how did you defeat him?" Formbi asked as he was looking at his wife amazed. Already by age 16, she was a veteran of war.

"It was a team effort. Palpatine did a high arcing slash towards me. I blocked it, just over my head, and while Palpatine was pushing into it to weaken my stance. Luke came running in and stabbed Palpatine through the chest with his lightsaber. Once I noticed Luke's handiwork, I force pushed Palpatine across the room, where he died his final death."

"Thank the Force that we got to his other clones before we fought him."

"What happened after the war, you mentioned an uprising?"

"Yes, it was only months after the war. Luke didn't take part in it but enraged by the death of his wife, Han Solo became one of the leaders of the uprising. Since it was Thrawn's idea of a group of Jedi to confront Palpatine, it was theorized by the uprising leaders that Thrawn had planned on the opportunity to get rid of many of the Rebel force users. And that I was only there for him to appear in public as it not being the case. The uprising was short lived though. Thrawn destroyed it within months."

"How did he do that?" Formbi asked already knowing the answer.

"He sent out fleets against the stronghold and sent me after the was misidentified as being one of them."

"I was there to only to talk Han out of continueing to fight Thrawn. Not that I agreed with Thrawn but I didn't want to loose Han. He had kids to care for and fighting a war is not a way in dealing with grief. I left Han to his fate after much arguing."

"Marilia, you are the one who killed Han?" Formbi asked looking at her with what looked like pity.

"Unfortunately, yes. I caught Luke after all the fighting was over. I was ordered to kill him but I remembered our team work in battling Palpatine and all that Luke had lost. That was when I helped him escape and told him of Sarvchi. That wasn't my last mission where I was told to kill for Thrawn."

"How was Thrawn with you after you completed all the missions?"

"He was always thanking me. We spent private moments together like meals and discussions. He included me in policy making taking my ideas. As I grew older, our relationship grew even more personal, if you know what I mean. But I never knew that he loved me. I guess that was new for him. After Thrawn kidnapped me back to Coruscant though he kept me closer, he never had me do anymore assassinations or sabotage again. He kept me busy with policy making and diplomacy."

"So most of your life, you killed people for Thrawn?"

"I told you that even before we married."

"Yes, but never to that extent, Marilia." Formbi said as he disengaged the Hyperspace. "Please excuse me."

As the stars came back to normal, Formbi turned and walked out the door.

"He'll come to peace with it, Marilia. It was just a shock for him." Luke said.

"I know, I should have told him everything before but was afraid of this reaction. It still gives me pain to think of what I did. Especially, during the uprising."

"You took great risk to yourself to hide me and in turn Han and Leia's children. Especially if Thrawn would find out."

"I should go and talk to him." Marilia said getting up.

"It's nearly time to assemble the fleet. I feel Thrawn is only a day away from our position." Luke stated seeming to reach out into the force.

Marilia stepped out of the Bridge. She felt Formbi in the main mess hall. She had to talk to him. She still was in love with him, even more with the recovered memories. After discussing her past, the love she felt for Thrawn dwindled. She looked at what happened to Leia's children left as orphans because of her actions during the Uprising just as what happened to her as a child, an orphan of war. The nightmares that she had growing up; especially after facing Palpatine. Was she now going to help destroy Formbi like she did so many others?

She found Formbi staring out at the stars and of Sarvchi below. He noticed her coming in and turned towards her.

"If Thrawn had ordered you to kill me, would you have? I'm talking about before falling in love."

"In all honesty, I would have, yes. But that would have been because I was so blindly loyal to Thrawn that I accepted anything from him. I was too young for many of the things that I did as Luke said. The horrors that I've seen and had to do for Thrawn. I know that I had a choice but the loyalty that I felt towards him; it felt that I didn't have a choice. I don't know how to explain it but that I'm only sorry for all the things that I had to do." Marilia said joining Formbi.

"How can you love a man that made you do all those horrible things?" Formbi asked looking at her sad at the revelations.

"I don't. I love you, Formbi." Marilia said placing his hand in hers. "I don't expect you to fully accept, who I was but understand that was the past. I'm not her anymore. I'm your wife and mother to our child. I want to be with you and only you."

Marilia embraced Formbi, she felt him hold her tightly, and then felt his hands move on her back. They let go of each other but soon was kissing each other deeply.

Thrawn's fleet was now fully in hyperdrive and aimed at Sarvchi. Thrawn was now at his command chair and looking over the read outs. Everything was now in place and the time is perfect. Soon, he'll be rid of Formbi forever.

Thrawn keyed Comm Unit on his command chair. The engineering department quickly answered the buzzing sound of the call.

"Yes, Grand Emperor?" The Head of he Engineering department questioned.

"Is everything ready for the cloaking devices?" Thrawn asked

"Yes, sir. As soon as we drop out of hyperspace at your coordinates, the shield shall be operational." The engineer said while looking at the reports.

"That is good to hear, Chief Engineer. Thrawn out." Thrawn closed the Comm Unit and continued to look at the read outs.

As Luke watched Formbi and Marilia talking to Farlia on the Holo-Vid . He could see streams of tears flowing down Marilia's cheeks and Formbi's broad smile. Luke could feel through the force that not all was going to go as planned. He didn't like the plan that was developed.

The other fleets that was hiding in the Redoubt has now fully joined them and now surrounded them. He would not be fighting but on stand by to go to Farlia's side if things went wrong up here. Luke looked back at Marilia and lowered his head. He didn't see that Marilia noticed. As they both said their good byes to Farlia and closed the holo-vid. Marilia walked towards Luke.

"Luke, what's wrong?" Marilia questioned.

"I don't know how to say it but I have a bad feeling. I can feel through the force that things will not go as planned." Luke stated as he looked at Marilia.

"I felt it too but I know Thrawn enough to realize we are in for one hell of a fight. Though, I am feeling conflicted. I don't want Formbi to know."

"I know, Thrawn was there when you needed there to be someone. You do feel that he loves you and the part that was loyal to him does not want to disappoint him."

"It's just that I don't think Thrawn knows how to love, well, not without seeing it as a strategic game. It always felt as he was conducting an experiment." Marilia said as Formbi started to walk towards them.

"What's wrong?" Formbi asked.

"Both Luke and I feel that things will turn out badly. I can feel Thrawn has some trick up his sleeve. I don't know fully how he will be. Thrawn is always unpredictable and that is in battles that is not personal for him." Marilia said remembering standing beside Thrawn many times during battle.

"I know the risks are very high but its to late to do anything now. We will fight him. Whether or not we win or not, well who knows." Formbi said. " I think though that he'll want Marilia back alive so I doubt that he'll totally obliterate us."

All three just stood there staring out at the massive fleet that has gathered around them and the stars behind them. All three could hear the drums of war beating loudly. For Marilia the beating was deafening. She held out her hand for Formbi and felt the reassuring grip of his hand.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four- The Art of Battle**

The day before battle passed quickly. Formbi was making last minute preparations and Luke was meditating most of the time. Marilia on the other hand was nervous, she had forgot to mention to Formbi about force bonding with Thrawn. She wasn't sure if she should tell him. She reached out in the force feeling the bond. She felt Thrawn close and she felt that in his heart that there was true love for her. With all of the will that it took she shoved the feelings out of her mind. She decided not to tell Formbi, it was the day before battle, and he needs all the strength. Telling him would only hurt him. Also how would he react to know that even after knowing that Thrawn had lied, she agreed to marry him? Marilia watched Formbi as he moved from station to station commanding the different forces. In her heart, she knows that she belongs to Formbi but the force bond with Thrawn was still a powerful influence on her. As night fell over the ship. Marilia and Formbi retired to their quarters where they made love and just held each other before all hell broke loose.

The day of battle had arrived and Thrawn was now standing over the command controls. His plan was going along as planned. The fleet was now out of hyperspace 100 clicks from Formbi's awaiting fleet.

Thrawn's fleet has stationed in a circle formation containing Formbi's fleet into one area. On all ships the cloaking shields are now active as they continue to push closer towards the enemy fleet. The odds were in Thrawn's favor though Formbi's fleet was impressive.

"Captain, send word to the other ships that they are free to destroy all ships except for the _Chaf Envoy_, they are permitted to take out the defenses but that is all. I want that ship intact and prepare the assault troops and the assault shuttle. You may begin the attack, Captain."

"Yes, sir" The captain replied as he cut the transmission to follow up on the orders.

All of a sudden there was a loud explosion that rocked the _Envoy_ violently. Formbi came running to the control panels as another explosion rocked the ship sending him flying backwards. Marilia was holding on to the side as she watched Formbi slowly pick himself up. They braced themselves as several more explosions occurred.

As the explosions stopped and silence replaced the booms, Formbi went over to the engineering panel.

"Damage report!" Formbi said to the Officer there.

The Chiss looked over the reports and his face turned grim. "It appears, all our defenses has been destroyed. we are utterly defenseless, Sir."

Formbi's eyes widened as he looked over at Marilia. "How?" He asked surprised.

As Marilia looked out the viewport, she could see that the other Chaf family ships were already being fired upon and destroyed.

"Thrawn has arrived, his ships are cloaked, and he is planning something big for us." Marilia said reaching out with the force. She felt Thrawn to the north of them. All of their firing capabilities was lost in the explosions. Thrawn's fleet had them trapped and now the fleet before them decloaked.

Formbi went over to Marilia and held on to her shoulders. He looked straight in her eyes and said, " No matter what happens here today, I love you and always will."

Marilia just looked at him and knew that the odds have just turned heavily against them. There was about 15 Star Destroyers out there plus other assault crafts. Not to mention the countless Tie-Fighters and Tie-Bombers. The Chaf family were only allowed to have about 10 heavy cruisers according to each family agreements and the CEDF refused to join in their struggle. Thrawn must have gotten to the other families since no one joined on either side. Marilia just looked at Formbi.

"And I will always love you, Formbi." Marilia said as she noticed Tie-Fighters chasing after Chiss Clawcrafts. "We should tell Luke to prepare himself to go to Csilla."

"He's already on his way. There was no need for him to be here and I wanted Farlia to have some protection until this blows over." Formbi said. "He told me to tell you bye and that he hopes that your paths will cross again in the future."

As the battle ensued, nobody noticed the cloaked assault shuttle heading towards the _Envoy_. Not even Marilia could sense it, Ysalamari was placed all around it, and on the occupants. The shuttle was near the _Envoy's _docking bay.

There was only 6 Chaf family ships still fighting, when all of a sudden warning sirens started to go off all over the _Envoy_. Formbi ran to the control panel.

"What's going on?" Formbi demanded.

"There seems to be heavy fighting in the docking bay. Initial reports say Thrawn is on board with a heavy strike force." The Commander said double checking the reports.

"Impossible" Formbi frowned

"Not impossible for Thrawn. I can't see anything, he must have Ysalamaris strapped to himself and team."

"Alert all troops and seal the bridge, Commander." Formbi said as he looked up at Marilia. "Well, I guess this is it."

"What are you going to do? Are you going to surrender?" Marilia asked the now worried Formbi.

"I'll never surrender to him, Marilia. I can't not this time." Formbi said as he drew out his blaster.

"What if I give myself up? He might spare you." Marilia could feel that this was absolute false hope.

"He'll kill me anyway, Marilia. You know that." Formbi said as he noticed that Thrawn had made it all the way to the floor directly underneath them. It would only be a matter of time.

All Marilia could do was nod her head as she turned to look out the viewport. The battle was turning against them all to quickly. There was now only 5 Chaf family cruisers left. She felt Formbi's hand on her shoulder.

"Either way, I won. I got you back even if it is for a short while, I saved you. I love you, Marilia." Formbi said as there was firing outside of the door.

"I love you too, Formbi." Marilia said.

As they embraced, there came a loud thud on the door, and what followed was a huge explosion that blew the doors open. Thrawn's strike force blasted through the door and destroyed all who was in the Bridge. The only 2 that was left was Marilia and Formbi. Marilia was now feeling dizzy with all the Ysalamaris present.

The smoke cleared, allowing them to see, Thrawn in his white gleaming armor enter into the Bridge. He noticed Marilia and Formbi embracing.

"How romantic. Now Formbi, I'll be taking Marila. Hand her over now and I may consider sparing your life." Thrawn stated coldly looking at Formbi as he let go of Marilia. Marilia in turn looked at Thrawn, who had his blaster pointed directly at Formbi.

"Thrawn, I have all my memories back. I love Formbi now. I'm sorry but I want to stay with him. Please let us go and stop the fighting." Marilia pleading with Thrawn although it was a lost cause.

"Out of the question, Marilia. You agreed to be my wife, even knowing that I had lied, and why should that change now?" Thrawn said steadily watching Formbi's expression turning more and more angrier. "Especially, while we made love, you bonded yourself to me through the Force."

That was all that Formbi could take, he raised his blaster, and aimed at Thrawn. He pulled the trigger but the shot missed. Thrawn shot the blaster out of Formbi's hand, nearly taking the hand with it. Formbi yelled out in pain as he held his hand. Marilia tried to go to him but Formbi pushed her away.

"How could you, while you knew that he lied, how could you betray me?" Formbi said through closed teeth. He was able to stand up now but still held his hand tightly.

"I was only distracting him, to try to throw him off, and the bonding was a mistake. I'm sorry, Formbi. I'm so sorry. I love you, Formbi, you must believe me when I say that I love you."

" I believe that you did love me once, Marilia, before Thrawn played with your mind. But believe me, when I say that I had always loved you and always will." Formbi said as he came near Marilia. He placed a hand on the side of her face and leaned in to kiss her lips. Right before he could though there came a blaster shot from the side. Formbi fell down screaming in pain, though not dead but near it. Formbi could see Thrawn looking down at him. His blaster smoking at the end and a smile on his lips.

"NOOOO!" Marilia yelled as she bent down to be with Formbi.

Formbi was laying on the ground, his breathing was erratic, and he struggled to get up as Marilia held on to him. His light yellow tunic still smoking where the blaster bolt had hit in the middle of his chest.

"I love you, Formbi, please don't die, please stay with me. I need you, I need you. I love you, please please believe me. I love you so much, Formbi." Marilia stammered to talk through her tears. Formbi's eyes were dimming as he struggled to raise his hand to Marilia's face.

"I………..believe…….you…….I…….love…………you." Formbi struggled to speak as his hand fell to the floor failing to reach Marilia's face. His body started to go limp in Marilia's arms and there was a gasp of breathe before his body totally went limp. His head rolled back and with his eyes fully lost its glow.

Marilia sat there holding on to Formbi's body. Crying heavily and not knowing what to do now. She felt a hard tugging on her arm and looked up through her tears. Thrawn was forcing her to stand up. With all the Ysalamari, she had no choice but to comply. As Thrawn was gripping her shoulders tightly forcing her out of the room, Marilia struggled to go back to Formbi's body. The strike force lined up behind them soon blocking her view of Formbi. Marilia then still crying turned back and gave up her fight.

Thrawn led her back to the docking bay to the awaiting shuttle. As Marilia walked up the ramp, she looked back at the inside of the _Envoy_ for the last time. Her thoughts dwelled on Farlia but she knew that Luke would keep a close eye on her. They were all on board and the ramp closed. The shuttle lifted off and then cloaked on its way back to the Chimaera. Thrawn held her close, as she just stared in front of her. Thrawn gripped her hand as the Star Destroyer became large in the viewpoint.

"Marilia, I'm sorry that it had to be like this."

"No your not, sorry, Thrawn. It was all strategy for you, nothing you do is without some strategy behind it. Even love, is strategy. Through your love for me, you destroyed lives including mine. Your love has a price and I think I just picked up the tab." Marilia said, her voice low. Thrawn just lowered his head for a minute but raised it again as the ship was docking.

"Things will be different, I promise." Thrawn said holding onto her shoulder.

"Why? Are you going to erase my memory again?" Marilia asked

"I thought about it but no. I want to earn your love honestly."

"You think that after all this that I'll just forgive and forget? I can't Thrawn. Too much has happened."

"Maybe, maybe not; But I won't give up, Marilia. I love you to much to do that." Thrawn sighed as Marilia just looked away from him.

They disembarked the shuttle and Thrawn said something into his Comm unit. The strike force walked towards the barracks as Thrawn led her towards the elevators to the Bridge. When they were close to a storage unit, Thrawn took off the Ysalamari, and stood there for a moment looking over at Marilia.

Marilia looked at him a little taken aback by his sudden trust but knew that there was something up. Thrawn gave a slight nod as they continued to the Bridge but then went a totally different direction.

"Where are we going?" Marilia asked quietly.

"To my private quarters." Thrawn stated.

It took a few minutes until Thrawn keyed the door open and closed it behind Marilia. Thrawn went to the wall and keyed another interface. The wall suddenly opened up to be a giant viewport. Outside Marilia could see the Chaf family ships starting to retreat; there was only about 3 left. What caught her eye though was the _Chaf Envoy_. It was now completely on fire and the smoke rising into space. Pieces of the ship was starting to rip off and drift away. The bridge section had suddenly exploded and she could see so many pieces being blown in every direction. She could feel that Formbi was one of those debris. Marilia suddenly started to cry again. She could feel Thrawn step behind her.

"Marilia, I am here right now. Totally defenseless without any guards and no cameras. Do as you please." Thrawn said giving a slight smile. Marilia knew that this was some sort of test but she didn't care.

She reached out her hand and gripped Thrawn's throat as tears streamed down her cheeks. Thrawn was struggling for air and helplessly gripping at his throat. Marilia through all of her pain and angst still couldn't bring herself to kill Thrawn regardless of what he did. Cause at the end Thrawn was right, there was still love for him in her, and she can't ignore it. She slowly let go of Thrawn and he fell to the floor. Still gasping for air, he just stared at Marilia. Surprise still in his glowing red eyes.

"Your right, as always. I still love you and probably always will." Marilia said as fresh tears started down her face as she sat down watching the _Chaf Envoy_ continue to disintegrate. She didn't notice Thrawn coming over towards her on his knees to hold her tightly against him. Marilia slowly rested her head on his shoulder. _"I'm so sorry Formbi, I'm so sorry."_ Was all Marilia could think over and over again as she watched her husband's ship become nothing but space junk, while in the arms of his killer.

Luke awaited in a Governmental spaceport on Csilla for word on the battle. There was word that the retreating Chaf family ships was on their way here to be protected. Luke doubted that Thrawn would pursue since he had given his word to the Ruling Families that he wouldn't interfere in Chiss matters on a large scale.

He felt out through the force and suddenly things had cleared up. There was massive interference with the force and he guessed Thrawn's use of Ysalamari was to blame. Through the force he felt great pain and sadness. He could feel the ripples of Formbi's death and how Marilia had almost turned to the Dark Side. He sensed Thrawn's deep love, sudden fear, and then forgiveness. As Luke was feeling all of these emotions and seeing the destruction of his friends. There was no need anymore to wait for news, he had seen it all.

As he stood looking out at the blowing freezing wind dusting up the snow, he felt someone holding his hand. He turned to see Feesa behind him. Her red glowing eyes looking at him questionably. He just lowered his head to see little Farlia holding his hand. She also looked up at him but with a sad knowing in her eyes. Luke just nodded his head and Farlia started to cry. Feesa walked up to Farlia and knelt down to hold her tight. Luke kept his hand on Farlia's shoulder. Overhead the retreating ships had arrived and was busy landing. As the ships landed, blowing his hair with the powerful wind that was created by the thrusters, he wondered when all this pain and suffering will end. His thoughts turned to Marilia, he could feel her pain, but also he could feel her surrendering to Thrawn in her desperation. He could feel that indeed their paths will cross again but for now, he had to watch over Farlia.

Marilia stood on the balcony overlooking Coruscant. Thrawn's private balcony had lots of flowers and statues; no doubt from the many worlds that he conquered. The city shined in front of her, there was a slight chilling breeze in the air that whipped her hair around her, and the never ending traffic flowed in the distance. The moons where high above shining their false light back down. Freezing tears on her cheeks, she couldn't stop thinking about Formbi, but she figured staying with Thrawn would help protect Farlia. It's all that she could hope for, that the only legacy of her and Formbi would be safe. Soon, within months, she would be Thrawn's wife. _"Forgive me, Formbi. It's the only way."_ Marilia thought through the force. She felt a hand on her back, she looked up to see Thrawn looking down at her smiling, and Marilia smiled back not strong but it seemed to be enough for Thrawn. Marilia's thoughts dwelled back to her last conversation with Farlia. She said how much she loves her and how she would do anything to protect her. It was now time to keep that word despite how much Marilia disliked it. But at the end of the fear, she was afraid that she really would loose herself again and would by her own will forget Formbi. Marilia knew better and pushed that fear to the back of her mind.

She felt Thrawn pull her closer to him, as she looked up at him, he placed his hand under her chin, and leaned in to kiss her. Marilia gave a slight smile as she complied, and as she kissed Thrawn deeply, a tear ran down her cheek, as a vision of Formbi laying dead in her arms appeared before her eyes. The kiss ended as Thrawn brushed the tear away with his thumb.

"My love." Thrawn said softly, looking at Marilia with the great love he felt for her, his hair blowing in the breeze, and his smile reassuring. "I know that sooner or later, you will see how much love I have to offer you."

"I know, Thrawn. It's an offer that I can't refuse." Marilia said looking up at Thrawn. This time her smile was genuine and she could see that Thrawn was suddenly uneasy. As the night continued, her thoughts kept on going back to Formbi, and Farlia. As Thrawn continued to hold her tight against him, Marilia thought to herself, and it was thoughts of loss and of hope. Hope that one day, she would see Farlia again, and that perhaps her daughter would forgive her.

**The End**


End file.
